


Heritage

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack, F/M, Humor, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Jack-Centric, Jack/Will Endgame, M/M, Multi, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Sirens, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Jack, incubus, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Jack is not human.Well not completely human. He has siren blood from his father's side and Incubus blood from his mother's. Which gives him a considerable bit of suggestive power over people. I mean, how else does he always seem to manage to get out of the situations he does?This gift is nice and all most of the time, but it definitely has it's bad side. Like the frightening obsessive behavior some men have over him. How no matter what he does or how he tries to push them away they'll chase him to the ends of the earth. Men like Captain Salazar.God he just wants to find his one true mate. Who he'll never have to worry about falling prey to his charm.I know tags make it seem like Jack will be sleeping around a lot, but that's not the case. It's mostly just people being interested in him or flirting. So don't read with harem expectation. He only has 3 serious relationships.
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow, Cutler Beckett/Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210





	1. Family History

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a hard time tagging this one. If yall think of a tag I could add please let me know.

“So, there I was! My back against the wall! Held at gun point by ten… No! Twenty armed soldiers! Their commanders just about to give the order to send me to the here after!”

“What did you do Uncle Jack?!” A young and excited Jack Sparrow asked on the edge of his hammock which swang back and forth with the rocking of the ship. A flash of lightening went through the captains quarters from the raging storm outside. Jack wasn’t afraid though. To enraptured (distracted) by his uncle’s story which his father ordered him to tell for the duration of the storm.

“Well, I put on my best smile and lowered my guns and asked kindly to be let go. And do you know what they did?” He asked leaning in closer to his nephew for dramatic effect.

“What did they do? Did they shoot at you? Did you die?!” The six year old asked excitedly. His uncle chuckled.

“No I didn’t die… Not this time. They just let me go.” He said and young Jack immediately gave a distrusting look.

“They let you go?” He said giving his uncle a disbelieving look like he should know better then to lie to Jack by now.

“I’ll have you know your uncle is an amazing negotiator!” Jack Senior yelled back at the little boy puffing his chest up confidently.

I low rumbled chuckle was heard and the two Jacks turned to see young Jack’s father chuckling to himself over the map he was studying.

“Negotiation? Please, all you did was use your charm.” Captain Teague said refusing to let his brother get away with fibbing to his child. Jack Senior gave his brother a glare for once again killing his glorious image in his nephew’s eyes.

“Charm?” Jack asked curiously having never heard of such a thing before.

Teague looked up to see his son’s confused and gave one of his own.

“I’m sure I’ve told you about the charm. Remember when I told you about your family heritage?” Teague asked. When he just received a blank stare in returned he stood from his chair and walked over to his son and brother.

“Come on, it wasn’t that long ago we had that talk. Only a couple years.” He said and his brother seemed to get a look of realization before he smacked his brother on the arm.

“I told you six months was too young to give ‘the talk’!” He yelled at his brother before he got a murderous look. Jack Senior flinched back before patting his brother on the shoulder and giving a confident smile.

“No need for such a hostile look, now is there? I am your favorite brother after all?” He said and Teague just smacked his hand away before knocking him upside the head.

“Don’t even try it. My will is too strong for your charm.” Teague said before turning back to his son.

“Now, Jack this is the last time I’m going over this with you so pay attention.” Teague said and Jack nodded with an adorable focused look on his face.

“Well I guess the best place to start is to tell you that your great great…” He paused in consideration.

“Great.” Jack senior offered.

“Yes, thank you, your great great great grandmother was a siren.” Teague said and Jack’s little jaw dropped in surprised. Thinking of all the stories he’d heard of sirens from the crew. How they were beautiful creatures that lured men in with their sweet songs before drowning and feeding off them.

“What?!” He exclaimed getting nods of assurance from both his father and uncle.

“Yep, you heard right. We’re descent from sirens.” Jack senior said clearly proud of their heritage. Teague on the other had looked less impressed.

“Not that big of a deal really, but it has given some select members in our family a gift. Members like your uncle and you.” Teague continued.

“I have a gift? Where is it?” Jack asked looking all around and under himself as if would just magically appear out of then air.

“Not that kind of gift lad. We mean something more of an… ability.” Uncle Jack said.

“You see the two of you inherited a piece of the siren’s allure powers. The call, pull, charm whatever you want to call it.” Teague continued.

“It allows your words and touch to have a suggestive power over most men. Some of them can fight it if they have a strong enough will or have been exposed to it enough. Men like your old man.” Uncle Jack said clapping a hand over his brother’s shoulder. Which he slapped just as it landed. Uncle Jack swore and shook his hand from the pain.

“I don’t get it.” Jack said looking confused.

“Think of it this way. Say a man has a purse full of gold coins. You would want to steal it right?” Teague asked and Jack nodded as if that was obvious.

“Well, with your power you don’t have to. You could just ask him to give it to you and he would. Or if that doesn’t work you could just touch his arm or something and ask again and he will. Sometimes you don’t even have to speak. You could just touch his shoulder and look at the purse and they may give it to you.” He explained. Jack’s face lit up.

“I could do that!?” He asked and smiled excitedly.

“Yep, sure can. I’ve done it plenty in my youth. Now-a-days I can sometimes get a whole ship if I concentrate hard enough.” Uncle Jack said and Jack’s jaw dropped again. Before his face turned up in confusion.

“How come only we can do it though? Why not you dad? Your related to a siren too.” Jack asked confused.

“The gift doesn’t go to all of us on account of our more human blood. For the most part very few of us don’t get it. A lot of the time it skips over more then one generation. It’s really rare for two generations to get it back to back like you and your uncle. For those that do get it, don’t even have the same level of power with it. For instance, your uncle can charm an entry crowd of people enough to weasel his way out of an execution if he wanted to but you great grandmother could only ever manage a free meal at most.” Teague explained.

“Well… if that’s the case how do you know I have it? Can you tell me how strong my charm is?” Jack asked.

“From a special mark. When children in our family are born we check just below their left ear. If there is an indent below it, something like a remnant of a gill, it means your born with the gift. For if the siren blood in you to be strong enough to use a charm it shows up physically on the body as well. You have that same mark under your own ear. If that wasn’t enough you had been using your charm very early on. When you were a baby their wasn’t a member of this entire crew that wouldn’t die for you. It’s the only reason that I was able to keep you on the ship so young and not send you to an orphanage. I never had to worry about anything happening because I know those lads outside would throw themselves at gun point for you. That’s just from you being around them. I don’t even think you’ve been actively charming them at that age.” Teague said and Jack looked down at his small hands as if he could see the power in them if he focused hard enough.

“As for how strong your charm is, I think you may be the most power our family has ever seen… Most likely because of your mother’s family heritage.” Teague said this time also getting Uncle Jack’s attention as he was not aware of this.

“What about my mother’s family?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, what about his mother’s family?” Jack senior echoed.

“Your mother also had monster’s blood running through her veins. Her great great great grandfather was an incubus. Apparently a very strong one at that. Though his heritage was more rare. Only two of her relatives showing powers inherited by him. Only ever men showed any gifts. Which means your mother had none at all. Though she most definitely passed it to you. She told me what signs to look for before she passed away. A small mark on the back of your head in the shape of a crescent moon. Hidden away by your hair. Always keep that mark hidden boy, you hear me?” He said and Jack nodded in understanding.

“But what does that mean for his abilities?” Uncle Jack asked.

“Well the siren in his blood seems to have activated the incubus in it and created something entirely new and much more potent. You’ll be quiet the force to behold boy.” Teague said pride clear in his voice as he looked down at his son. Jack beamed under the attention. Before he started asking questions again.

“So I’ll be able to control anyone I want?” He asked excitedly.

“Not anyone. Only men, sorry lad. I’ve already seen you around women and there's never any strong reaction from them. When they’ve held you in the past their seemed to be an immediate fondness but nothing strong enough that you could control them in anyway. Probably on the account of your siren blood. Who’s charm only works on men. Keep that in mind for the future. It could be your down fall.” His father said and Jack nodded less excited now.

“So I can only use it on men?” He said less excited as that just wiped away half the world population from his control. Their go his dreams of ruling the world.

“Not all men either. Don’t forget their a some remarkably strong willed men out in the world. Think renowned kings, commanders, and generals, and even a couple of pirate captains. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.” Uncle Jack said shivering at some memory he seemed to be having.

“It’s not an easy power to weld either boy. Even when it works perfectly that doesn’t mean things will go the way you want.” Teague continued.

“How so?”

“Well for example, take the crew out there. You know how you charmed them all when you were a baby?” Uncle Jack started and Jack nodded.

“Well, at the time we thought that was a completely good thing and would help guarantee your safety more. That is until the previous first mate tried to steal you away in the middle of the night. He’d intended to quit the pirate life and to raise you as his own in some sleepy town in Singapore.” Uncle Jack finished.

“Didn’t get far though. The rest of the crew weren’t too keen on the thought of you being taken away. They all put in the effort to find you before he left. He only managed to stay hidden for two hours before he was found.”

“What did you do to him when they brought him back?” Jack asked his father.

“Didn’t get the chance to do anything. The rest of the crew had beaten him to death before throwing his body to the sharks.” Teague said and Jack’s eyes widened.

“You managed all that before you could even talk lad. So, remember if you ever decide to ever use your gifts that your careful of who you use your charm on and how you use it. Hell, even be carefully of the people weak willed enough for it to work even without you using your it actively.” Uncle Jack warned. Jack was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the information he was getting. He was about to call it a night before he remembered one last thing he wanted to know.

“Okay, I get how the charm is supposed to work but what about the gifts from mom’s side? How do they work?” He asked and Teague looked away briefly. Debating with himself if Jack was old enough for the information he was thinking of telling him.

“Well, that’s a power that you won’t be using for years to come but… I guess it couldn’t hurt to tell you how it works earlier on.” Teague said and Jack got comfortable in his seat preparing to memorize everything his father was about to say.

“Before I tell you how this works Jack there are a few things that you need to know. The gifts from your mother’s side are a lot more potent and damaging then ours. The will of a man means nothing in the face of it. Though the charm is always temporary and can be fought against, things are much different with this. One full use of it is enough to have a man at your power for the rest of his life. Even if you yourself died before them it would still continue on. It’s even effected your charm. Now with just one kiss on the cheek it boost your charm by ten-fold. I can’t even imagine what would happen if your ever kissed a man on the lips. I'm no even completely sure how to stop it when it's started. All your mother knew was that when relatives no longer wanted the power to be active they just stopped it themselves. She had no idea how because they never bothered to explain. You should probably also know that none of your gifts will ever work on your true mate.” Teague said and Jack nodded in fake understanding. He never really paid too much attention to his father warnings. Choosing to always learn the hard way by doing so. He also didn’t bother asking about this ‘true mate’ thing. He already got way too much information to digest tonight as is. He just wanted his father to hurry up and tell him the secret.

“I understand dad.” He said and Teague just sighed knowing he didn’t truly understand.

But he would one day.

“Alright the secret to activating your incubus power is bottoming for a man.”


	2. On My Own

“Do you have your map?”

“What about food?”

“Did you remember to pack your blade?”

“Do you have enough money? You know what, we can probably scrounge up a little extra just to be safe.”

The entire crew started digging in their pockets and boots trying to find any loose change they may have on them.

“Men! Men! Relax! I’m fine! I’ve got everything I need.” Jack said adjusting the sack on his shoulders.

He knew that they were all just overly worried about him because of his charm and they couldn’t help it but god he wished they’d just send him off like any other pirate who had to leave the crew for a bit.

You see, recently a lot of people had been gunning for Jack lately. When he turned fifteen people started to take more notice of him on his father’s ship and more specifically how he was treated on it. It was no secret that he was treasured by the crew as they were incapable of hiding it.

The rumors of how far they’d go for him had really began to spread when once the crew had given up most their treasure and possessions just to bribe a single guard to let him out of jail after he was caught pick pocketing in a town they’d stopped at.

When people began to hear about the type of money his father’s crew, his father’s very well known very wealth crew, would give just to ransom him they’d all seemed to get in their heads the quickest way to get rich or even have the infamous Captain Teague and his crew do a favor for you was to capture him.

Which was true, but that’s besides the point.

So, about six months later, in order to keep him safe and get rid of a liability Teague had given Jack two choices. Either go stay with his ruthless grandmother until things calm down again or go fend for himself for a bit in the nearest port town. Where he’d have to wait for them to come get him when things cooled. He’s have no guarantee of shelter or food or any money past what they gave him when he was dropped off. He wouldn’t know when they were coming back or if they were coming back and he couldn’t get a job or get arrested because he couldn’t let himself be noticed or recognized in the town.

Jack had chosen the port town in a heartbeat. Anything was better then staying with his insane grandmother. Who’d sooner ransom him out herself before protecting him from it.

“Wise choice.” His father had said when he’d chosen.

Now, they were dropping him off in the most unpopulated area of the docs, late at night so that their ship wasn’t likely to be recognized if they kept the sails up and the flag down.

Jack for his part was excited and raring to go. He saw this as a great chance to finally go out on his own and not have an entire crew of over protective men hanging over him at all times. For once he wouldn’t have to sneak off the ship to finally go off on his own. This was also a good chance for Jack to finally experiment with his powers a bit more. Something he was reluctant to do with the crew, heeding to his father warning and not using his charm actively on anyone close to him. Besides these guys were affected enough just by being around him too much. Anyways, Jack was excited to go out and explore on his own.

The crew on the other hand were less than thrilled.

“Are we sure this is for the best? How do we know he won’t be found here also?” One of the men spoke up starting them all up again debating what was best for Jack. It was soon turning into an all out fight when a loud shot was heard through the air.

They all stopped and looked up to see Captain Teague walking over.

“Would you lot stop it! He’s practically a man at this point anyways. It’s about time he set off on his own and find his own way.” Teague said a couple of them men got alarmed looks.

“Does that mean we’re not coming back for him?!” One asked in alarm starting up another uproar. Teague shot off another shot this time at the foot of the men, just barely missing them.

“Stop your whining! It’s not like we aren’t circling back for him! But when the time comes it will be Jack’s choice if he wishes to join the crew again as an official member or not.” Jack Senior said also coming down from the helm.

Jack smirked up happily at his father and uncle thankful for the freedom they were presenting him. Jack smile never dropped as his father approached him. Teague stepped up to him and gave one of his rare fond smiles at his son. He gave him a strong pat on the shoulders and looked over the young man he’d raised. He’s sure his wife would be just as proud as him.

“Son, you’re finally going off on your own. Don’t die.” Teague said short and simple.

“Thanks dad, I’ll miss you too.” Jack said before he saw his sobbing uncle coming up to and dragging him into a hug.

“You be careful you hear! Eat all your fruits, least you get scurvy!” He said whimpering into Jack’s shoulders. Full on ugly crying. If Jack didn’t know any better he’d think his charm worked on his uncle too.

Teague put a strong hand on his brother’s shoulder and yanked him back and away.

“Stop it! Your smothering the boy!” He said and Jack sent him a grateful nod before straightening up.

“Welp, this has been great, but I think we all should part before the navy take notice of your ship.” Jack said knowing they’d landed in a town with a strong navy defense. His father thinking there was no better place to hide him from pirates.

“The boy be right, let’s go lads!” Teague yelled heading back on the ship without ever looking back. The crew on the other hand were all blubbering and saying their finally goodbyes to Jack. Jack made a point not to directly touch their skin with his as he gave his goodbye hugs. Knowing the touch would make it even harder to say goodbye. He always made sure never to touch them with direct skin contact anyways just out of respect.

“Anyone not on the ship in the next two minutes will be left behind. Yes, you as well Jack!” Teague yelled at his crew and brother. That was enough to make them all scurry away in a hurry. Screaming over their shoulder’s goodbye. Jack watched them sail away until they were almost entirely out of sight. Once they were gone he gave a small sigh before smiling widely at the bright lights of the town before him.

This was going to be great!

.

.

.

This was so not great.

Jack had not been into town even three days before he’d been arrested and thrown in jail. Surprisingly enough, not because of the great amount of pick pocketing he was doing, or food theft, or even for breaking into people’s homes at night to have a place to sleep. Nope, he successfully got away with all of that.

He managed to get himself arrested for throwing rocks at navy officers. Which he hadn’t even done! He knew better then to mess with the navy when he was supposed to be laying low. Apparently, he just happen to look like some kid that was doing that.

So now the soldiers thought it best for him to spend a couple nights in jail to teach him a lesson about being a good citizen.

Oh, if they only knew.

For the most part it wasn’t so bad. He had a roof over his head at night and he didn’t have to break into homes to get it, food in his belly he didn’t have to steal, and access to a nightly wash. Which he didn’t even have on his father’s ship.

The only problem was it was so incredibly _boring_.

Jack had only been here for a day and a half and he was already starting to lose his mind from boredom. He didn’t even have other prisoners he could talk with. Even the guards only came in twice a day to bring him food and they never spoke. Jack didn’t even know how much longer he had to be in this stupid cell.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of an approaching guard right on time to bring him food. As he was coming Jack face lit up with a great idea.

Of course! Why didn’t he think of it before? This was the perfect time to test out his charm! To finally use it for once. But how? His uncle had always said that it just came naturally to him. That it was easy as breathing. Thing is he’s always used his gift. He’s never had to hold it back like Jack did with the crew. So now Jack’s not sure exactly how to actively use it for once.

“Lunch time!” The guard yelled as he approached the cell. Jack back up and pressed against the wall like he was supposed to while the guard unlocked the door to place his food on the ground.

As he began to do this Jack racked his brain for what to say. He just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Nice weather we’re having.” He said and the guarded looked at him confused before looking behind him at the window that clearly showed the thunderstorm outside. He raised a brow at Jack but didn’t bother to address it. He closed the door and was about to leave before Jack came up to and leaned close to the bars.

“Shame to waste the day in here.” He said feeling a little bit looser and more confident now that he caught his attention. He felt a tingle in his belly and watched as the soldier’s face twitched up for second before he seemed slightly more interested in Jack. He didn’t put away the keys or looked like he was about to leave immediately.

“Would be nice to run out and dance in the rain. Have you ever just run out and enjoyed the soft patter of droplets against your face?” Jack asked reaching threw the bars slowly and letting the back of his hand rub softly against the soldier’s knuckles.

The man looked quickly down at the touch before he looked back up at Jack. Jack saw his eyes seemed to haze over before they brighten with… something and a smile spread across his face. He looked like a man who’d taken opium for the first time and was having a really good trip.

“Can’t say that I have.” He responded just as quietly as Jack had asked leaning in closer to him and against the bars. The two of them sharing air with how close their faces were.

“Well, yo- we should go out right now. It would be so much fun.” Jack said this time gently rubbing a single finger down his face before over the hand with the keys. The two of them following the touches with their eyes. Jack tilted his head down and sent up a sweet look at the man in front of him.

Jack had no problem showing affection to the man. He knew that most men he’d met didn’t exactly find other men attractive, but Jack was different. He saw beauty in both sexes.

The soldier visibly gulped at the touch before rushing to unlock the cell. Jack couldn’t help the smirk on his face as the soldier unlocked the door and escorted him out of the jail cells. Even going so far as to tell his fellow soldiers that Jack had learned his lesson and no longer need to be in jail.

Once they were finally outside Jack spread his arms wide and twirled in the rain relishing in his freedom and the first successfully use of his powers.

God that felt amazing!

Now he understood why his uncle always used it so often. Even when he didn’t need to. They’re was a lasting tingling thrill low in his belly that stayed after the use of his powers. It was almost arousing but not completely so.

In his happiness Jack forgot about the soldier still watching him as he danced in the rain. Jack did eventually look over to him though and saw as his face began to twist in confusion.

“Why are you..? Why did I…?” He started mumbling to himself and Jack rushed over quickly and took his hand again calling on that power and tingle from before.

“Thank you so much for the soak but I’ve got go.” Jack said and watched as a wide goofy smile took over the soldier’s face again as he nodded vigorously and waved to Jack happily as he headed on his way.

Jack smiled his entire walk through the rain.

.

.

.

After that first successful time using his gift Jack became less worried about being arrested by the local soldiers. He wasn’t even scared of the local navy anymore. Afterall they’re were no women or strong willed men who Jack had seen so far.

With a simple touch Jack was able to walk away from them, no matter how many tried to arrest him. Even if they did manage to arrest him and get him to a cell it wouldn’t be long before he convinced the guard to let him out.

Despite this great power though Jack only ever used his charm on soldier’s. Choosing to still work for, steal, everything else he needed. Knowing how boring it would be if he got everything he wanted that easily. Besides, he’d get rusty if he didn’t continue to practice.

That’s also why he didn’t always use his charm on the soldiers to escape either. Sometimes he wanted the exercise of the chase.

Like now, He was running through the city with three soldier’s chasing him after having stolen some wealthy woman’s purse from out her hand.

Jack was easily evading the soldier’s and could see they were starting to tire from the chase. To make matter even better, Jack had managed to get them stuck behind two almost crashed carriages that were blocking the entire entry to the street Jack was now on. Jack laughed at the sight as he tossed the small purse in the air before catching it and going to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Someone said before grabbing his bare wrist. Jack smirked and started to turn around to face them.

“I think you want to let me go.” He managed to get out before he turned to see an old haggard woman with a deep scowl, a cigar in her mouth, and angered look in her eyes.

“I think not!” She said he voice so damaged by the cigars she probably smoked often that her voice sounded like a man’s. Jack paled when he saw her and tried to pull away from her grasp, but her voice was not all that was like a man’s.

Her grip was so strong that Jack would later swear he heard bones pop in and out of place.

Jack did his best to struggle out of her grip but the soldier’s were on him before he could get free. At first Jack thought he was saved, but these soldier’s happen to be wearing gloves as they’d just gotten back from a formal event when they’d seen him steal from that woman. So they were able to cuff him without ever touching his skin.

Jack didn’t let himself panic though. Knowing that the soldier’s at the jail cell wouldn’t have gloves on.

“Hey, I know you.” One of the soldier’s spoke up.

“Yeah! You’re that kid that keeps escaping jail somehow!” Another soldier said. Clearly all the men that have let him out so far lied about what happen if they didn’t know how he was getting out by now.

“Our commander’s been wanting to meet you.” The other soldier said and Jack immediately felt his heart beat increase.

“Oh, there’s no need for that! I’m nothing special! Just another petty criminal! Nothing worth bothering the commander about!” Jack said giving a panicked smile.

“No need to sale yourself short. Anyone capable of escaping that often deserves an audience with the commander.” One of the soldiers said before they all laughed maniacally dragging Jack all the way to the commander’s residence and navy strong hold.

Jack struggling and spouting any nonsense he could think of in order to get them to release him. They paid him no mind though. They didn’t even bother to look his way when he gave his more outrageous claims and that was just rude.

It wasn’t long before Jack was being dragged through the halls of their headquarters, through their barrack area, and to the commander’s office.

When Jack saw the imposing doors before him and heard the strong ruff voice allow them passage into the room his heart dropped down to his gut in fear. But he wouldn’t let that be shown. His pride as a ruthless pirate would not allow it. So, when he was pushed in the room he straightened up and gave his best and hopefully most innocent looking smile.

The commander was sitting at his desk and going through paperwork. He only spared Jack the quickest of glances before finishing up writing whatever was on his desk. Jack took this time to read the plaque on his desk.

Commander Philip Thomas

Not the most exciting name in the world but who was Jack to judge. His own name wasn’t anything unique. He personally has already met at least sixteen other Jack’s in his lifetime and he hasn’t exactly lived a long life.

Jack was pulled from his drifting thoughts by the commander finally putting his work aside and looking up to Jack. He gave Jack a quick once over before raising his left eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. Jack couldn’t help but feel offended at the look.

“You’re the boy who’d been continuously escaping from his cell? What did you do slip through the bars? Clearly you didn’t use strength to get out.” He said before giving a tired sigh as if dealing with Jack was just another chore on his list for the day. Which he probably was but that didn’t mean Jack was any less offended.

“I’ll have you know I used my incredible wits to escape.” Jack said unable to keep from boasting. He was going to be a captain one day after all.

“Doubt it, but doesn’t really matter anyways.” He said standing up and ushering for Jack to walk closer into the room. Jack did so and walked half way up to his desk but not close enough to be seen as a threat. His face was twisted in curiosity.

“Doesn’t matter?” Jack asked.

“What is your full name?” The commander asked ignoring his question.

“Jack… Kingsley.” Jack said deciding at the last second it was probably best not to give his real name for once.

“Well, Mr. Kingsley you’ve been causing quiet a bit of trouble through out my town as of late. So much so that I suspect this is nothing new for you.” He said and Jack didn’t even bother denying it, but he also didn’t elaborate either. The commander to his silence and guilty glances down as confirmation.

“Thought so, well then I think it can be assumed we are well pass the redeeming stage. There no need to try and scare you with the thought of prison as I assume you’ve probably already been. I’ll skip right to severe punishment. You Jack Kingsley are sentenced to the lost of your right hand for continues theft and disturbing the peace.” The commander said calmly signing Jack's name to the file he was writing on earlier. Which Jack could now see it was the order declaring his punishment.

Jack rushed closer to the desk panicked already begging for mercy.

“You can’t do that! I haven’t even stolen anything worth such a punishment.” He said the first thing that came to mind his eyes wide in fear. The commander just watched him with a stiff upper lip and bored expression. Clearly showing he could careless about how Jack felt on the matter.

“It matters not what you stole rather that you were willing to steal at all.” He said voice holding no sympathy for Jack plight. Jack looked down in defeat and his eyes met with the commander’s bare hand resting on the desk in front of him.

Jack’s defeated face slowly turned to one of glee and confidence once again. He rested his own chained hands on the desks.

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider?” Jack asked his smile cocky and arrogant now that his fingers were only mere inches away from the commander’s.

The commander looked taken aback by the sudden change of attitude but he didn’t let it affect him.

“Yes, I suggest you prepare yourself for the inevitable.” He said and Jack chuckled a bit letting his finger finally graze the commander’s own. The small touch being pleasant enough that he was not stopped when he covered the commander’s hand with his own.

“Are you really sure?” Jack asked again leaning closer to the commander with a sly smile.

“Y..yes.” The commander said his face twisting in confusion and Jack could see the fight going on in his eyes as the familiar haze faded in and out from them. Jack smirked taking that as a challenge. It’s his first time using his charm on a man with a will strong enough to resist his touch.

Jack, never letting go of the commander’s hand, walked slowly around the desk to the side the commander was on. He saw the way the commander’s face twisted in longing when he pulled his face away from his for the small moment it took for him to walk around the desk.

Now that Jack was right in front the commander with nothing between them he leaned against the man letting go of his hand only long enough to lift it to his cheek. The chains on his arms making it impossible to touch both at the same time. Jack stood on his toes so that he would be close enough that his nose just barely brushed against the commander’s own.

The commander was still fighting against his power though. His hand continuously reaching out to touch Jack's short locks of hair only to pull away at the last second as if the touch would burn him. Doing this let Jack see the ring on his left hand.

_‘Ah, that explains it.’_

Jack thought to himself. If there was anything that would strengthen a man’s will against his charm it would be the love of another.

Jack didn’t let this dissuade him though. He was a pirate after all. What did he care for the sanctity of marriage?

Jack leaned up and placed to smallest kiss on the commander’s cheek. The man gave a pained groan and stood stiff still. As if it was taking everything in him to fight against touching Jack. Jack looked into the man’s eyes again and saw the haze was still fading in and out never taking fully hold of him. Jack could also see the slightest glimpse of fear slipping in those eyes when the haze would clear.

Seems the good commander had caught on to the fact he has caught something a little less then human.

Jack only smirked at the sight. He gave him a rush to see. He momentarily wondered if that was because of his siren blood he took such pleasure from this?

Everything was not all good though. Jack had just tried everything he’s ever used on a man before. He’s never had to go further then a peck on the cheek to get what he wants. He supposes the next thing he could try would be a kiss on the lips.

The problem was though Jack didn’t know what would happen if he did that. His father and uncle had both warned him many times that kissing on the lips would be stepping into using his incubus abilities and no longer just the siren’s. That was dangerous. Those abilities may still be far too much for Jack to be ready to wield yet. But he had to do something. If this didn’t work he was going to have his hand chopped off!

Jack pondered over it for a little longer biting his lip while looking up into the commander’s shifting eyes. He gave an exasperated sigh after a couple minutes of no progress.

“Fuck it.” He said and slammed his lips against the commander’s.

The reaction was immediate. The man’s hand came up and clutched at the back of his head. His other hand wrapping around Jack’s waist and pulling him closer against his. Jack could feel something large poking him in the thigh and it definitely was not the shape of a sword or gun.

Well at least now he knew what he kisses did. Apparently, they were a strong aphrodisiac.

The commander’s kiss was rough and demanding. He was clutching onto Jack like his life depended on it. He soon pushed Jack against the desk behind him. His hands going down and gripping Jack’s thighs before lifting him up onto the desk. His hands never letting go of his thighs. Instead steadily working they're way up.

Jack was getting a little overwhelmed now. He’d never gone this far with anyone before. Not even with a woman. He was still very much a virgin. On account of the crew never allowing anyone close enough for him to even try.

Jack wasn’t afraid to keep going though he just needed a moment for things to slow down and to catch up. He pulled away from the commander’s lips having to tug him back by the hair while also moving back himself in order to do so.

The man still didn’t stop though. When he could no longer kiss Jack’s lips he simply moved to his neck and ear and any other skin he could reach. He had even begone trying to remove Jack’s shirt and his own coat.

Jack just let him keep going. Thinking over if he actually wanted to go all the way. He did have some second thoughts about allowing a navy-men to be his first. He’d honestly much prefer it be a one of the lovely ladies he’s met at Tortuga. Though, it would be great to have a navy commander under his thumb for a while. He could have quiet the nice stay in this town until his father finally showed up or he decided to just join some other pirate crew.

His father _had_ warned him just how powerful doing something like that would be. That he could have this man under his thumb forever. That with both his siren and incubus blood it could be incredible powerful and manifest in a way he might not control. _However_ , he did say that his relatives were able to undo it when they no longer wanted the affection so it stands to reason that Jack could do the same right? Of course, he didn’t have any instruction on how to do so or even in idea but if it was anything like figuring out how to use his charm it shouldn’t be _that_ difficult. Even if it was and worse comes to worse Jack could just leave town and go back to sea. Problem solved! It’s settled Jack was definitely taking this opportunity.

There was still one more thing to do before that.

“Wait! Wait! Don’t you need to do something first before we continue?” Jack asked a little breathless gripping the commander’s face pulling him away from Jack’s neck so they could make eye contact. The man seemed to out of it to register what Jack had said though. Leaning in to try and capture Jack’s lips again. Jack indulged him for a but with a small chuckle. He’d never felt so desired before. It was an interesting experience. But he still had business to get down to so he pushed the man away again.

“I’m serious Philip.” He said playful smile still in place his tone not matching his words. The man come back to himself a little. Holding off his lust for a second and actually paying attention to Jack’s words. He tilted his head in contemplation for a bit. Jack took this moment to see the commander’s eyes had lost the haze in them and had that bright something that always followed the haze and showed the cementing of his charm. The commander looked at Jack’s hand’s and his eyes lit up in realization.

“Right, the chains!” He said before grabbing at a key on his desk never pulling far from Jack as he unchained him. Jack smiled thankfully while rubbing his wrist briefly.

“All good now? Back to what we were doing?” The commander asked trying to lean back in for a kiss. Jack placed a hand on his lips though to stop him.

“That’s nice but not what I meant.” He said. The commander looked devastated at having been stopped again and a little frustrated.

“What do you need love? Name it and it’s yours.” He said placing a hand on Jack’s cheek stealing a quick but passionate kiss.

“The order.” Jack huffed out once again breathless from the kiss. He sent a glance at the paper right next to them with the order to cut off Jack’s hands.

The commander rushed to grab it before hurry over to the fireplace and throwing it in. Making his way quickly back to Jack going for his lips.

This time Jack did not pull away or try to stop him. He leaned into the touch giving back just as much as he was receiving. Honestly enjoying the noises and reactions he was getting. The moment was quickly heated up again. The two only ever parting for the smallest breath before their lips rejoined each other.

They were soon clawing and pulling at each other’s clothes. Jack had even just ripped the commander’s entire shirt open. Something that he’s always wanted to do but never had the luxury of destroying his own clothing.

In response the commander pushed off everything on his own desk letting it clatter to the floor before pushing Jack down against it. His hands finally drifting to touch a lot more then just his chest and waist. Rubbing up and over his thighs and gripping at his package.

Jack’s groaned at the feeling of having someone else touch him for the first time in his life. The commander used his other hand to lift one of Jack’s leg over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Then he pulled way briefly to reach over the side of his desk and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be oil. Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow at the sight.

“…My wife visits me at work often.” Was the only explanation the commander gave and Jack could put the rest together himself. At his own words the commander eyes flashed to ones of guilt. But not guilt towards his wife but Jack.

“She really means nothing to me, you know? Our marriage was an arranged one. I care for yo-“ The commander continued and Jack silenced him with a kiss. He may not have a problem being a bit of a home wreaker but that doesn’t mean he wants to be reminded of what he was doing in the act of doing it.

“No need to explain. Let’s keep going.” Jack said to the lustful commander his kiss having clearly given a fresh dose of aphrodisiac.

The commander was all over him in seconds. He wasted no time in bringing his oiled fingers to Jack’s entrance. Jack tried to focus on being as relaxed as possible. He had often spoken about sex with the harlots Tortuga. So he was not ignorant of what to expect next with what they were doing. If fact he even knew from those girls that the first time, especially for man bottoming, was usually very painful. He was really hoping those girls we’re exaggerating.

When the first finger went in it met with almost no resistance. It gave as much room needed for the finger to fit while stilling being incredibly tight. It was something unexpected for both Jack and the commander. The commander wasted no time curiously adding another finger and then another soon right after. Getting the same result each time. It didn’t even seem like the commander needed to oil at all.

Huh, whatever he got from his incubus blood clearly made this whole process a lot smoother.

Despite how easily it went in though that didn’t mean that Jack wasn’t feeling the full force of having something foreign enter where it never has before. Though Jack was open to the idea of sex with men he never actually experiment while masturbating. Always a little concerned that if he messed something up and needed help it would be really awkward to call someone for help.

Jack didn’t really feel much at first. It was just a new feeling. Nothing particularly pleasurable. He was starting to wonder why people made such a big deal out it.

That is until the commander curved his fingers up and struck something that sent volts of pleasure through his whole body.

“Fuck!” Jack swore his eyes widening at the unexpected feeling. His reaction seemed to spur the commander on more because he continued aiming at that spot. Rubbing vigorously, never letting up. Jack’s own hand came down and clutched onto his wrist. His body bucked, arched, and tried to move away from the sensation. The constant stimulation too over whelming to handle.

“E…enough.” Jack managed to pant out.

The commander finally pulled away giving Jack a much needed moment to catch his barring’s. Jack’s head fell back as he panted and tried to calm himself down so he wouldn’t cum too soon.

 _God_ , that was so much better then masturbating.

Jack didn’t have much longer to rest before the commander had gripped his legs again after oiling himself up. Jack looked down at his member and felt his breath leave him.

That… that was much bigger then he was expecting. He took a shaky nervous breath. The commander seemed to notice his anxiousness and paused placing a hand on Jack’s cheek.

“Do you need to stop?” asked in the calmest voice he’s had since all of this begin. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. Jack marveled at the work of his charm. The fascination was enough to calm Jack again and he shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. You can keep going.” He said lifting and squirming a bit getting comfortable again.

The commander nodded and adjusted his hold on Jack’s leg before positioning himself. He pushed in slowing in stopping every so often to give Jack time to adjust. He seemed very focused and tuned to Jack’s own pleasure. Almost disregarding his own to make sure he was enjoying himself. The commander was biting into his lips so hard he drew blood. Doing his best not to just thrust forward.

Once he was finally fully in both Jack and he gave out loud groans and pants of pleasure. Jack’s hands were clutched tight to the comm- Thomas’s, he should call him Thomas by now, hair.

After a while of just holding there Thomas looked up at Jack with inquiring eyes. Jack was breathing deep and was unable to speak coherently yet so he just locked eyes with him and nodded. Giving permission for him to move.

Thomas drew his hips back and stopped when nothing but the head was still inside before thrusting strongly back in. Practically knocking the air out of Jack’s chest. He threw his head back and took in a deep inhale, groaning as he dragged his nails over Thomas’s back. Thomas gave something close to a growl when he felt Jack’s nails graze over his skin. Leaving marks behind he would later consider badges of honor.

Thomas continued with his slow but deep and powerful thrust. Moving and changing his position trying to aim for Jack’s sweet spot.

When he finally found it Jack bit into his shoulder to muffle his scream of pleasure. Thomas was sure to hit that spot dead on for every other thrust.

“Faster!” Jack screamed out with heavy pant following it. His hands releasing Thomas and going to find anything he could to ground himself. His hands gripped tight to the desk and his legs tighten and clutched with each thrust.

The pace got faster and faster until Jack was sure he’d cum at any moment. He met the commander’s eyes as he felt himself being pushed more and more over the edge. As their eyes met Jack felt that tingle in his stomach once again. Except this time the feeling escalated to something closure to a burn. The pain only added to Jack’s pleasure. The closer he got the more he seemed to take the commander with him.

The man seemingly being pushed to his own orgasm by whatever force Jack had tapped into. Jack watched as the haze in the man’s eyes grew and turned purple just before Jack’s and Thomas finally came. Jack’s eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back with a loud shout that was sure to attract guards later.

As Jack panted catching his breath, he looked up at Thomas who was doing the same. They locked eyes once again and Jack watched as the purple in them swirled before fading in the background.

A large loving smile playing on Thomas faces as it completely faded into the background.


	3. Origins Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be much longer but I figured it was better to split it in half.

“Pardon me!” Jack screamed as he ran past two women on a walk just barely keeping from running into them. They seemed unsurprised to see him and just side step him as he ran past making it easier for him to get by.

Following after him not to far behind were two navy officers. Clearly out of breath and just barely keeping up. They were clearly out of breath and tired. One stopped entirely to catch his breath.

“Switch!” He screamed and another officer on patrol who had been watching the hole scene passively grabbed his weapons and ran after Jack with the other officer. The surrounding crowd just part ways for them and stayed out the way.

This was a common sight for the towns people. It had been going on for the better part of the last two months. The same boy, Jack as they’d come to learn his name from the shouting of the soldiers, would do something to insight the solider ire and then they’d be chasing him all through town. It happen so often that the soldiers only ever bothered to have two people chasing after him at a time, as not to waste resources, switching out when one of the officers called out because they were too tired to continue the chase.

“Evening!” One of the bystanders yelled out to the running Jack.

“Good Evening!” He yelled over his shoulder but never stopped his stride. Making a sharp turn to the right and to an alley.

“How is it that boy isn’t in jail yet?” a woman asked curiously to her companion.

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me but, people say that the commander pays him to commit crimes so that his men can get some real experience chasing a criminal. This is a rather peaceful town, after all. They’d go soft otherwise.” She was answered.

That had been the common theory of the people. Seeing as their resident navy commander was not exactly known for his mercy. He gave rather harsh punishments no matter the circumstances. There was no way that a man like that would willing let someone like Jack go without punishment so many times. The only explanation was that it was all intentional.

Even the soldiers had began to believe this as well. So they always tried to capture Jack as fast as they could in order to get a good assessment. Problem was, Jack was blood impossibly to catch! He just knew too much about the town and all it’s little exits, hiding places, and such. So if he ever managed to get out of the soldiers sight even once they knew they wouldn’t be able to catch him until he came out and did something again.

It was honestly kind of impressive how he managed to evade so many soldiers for so long. Especially in a Navy-central town. He truly was in expert in evasion. One that was rarely caught.

 _However_ , sometimes the soldiers also got lucky, like right now.

Jack had made a mistake and turned into a alley too soon. He’d mistaken this alley for the one on the next street that had well hidden whole in the wall that Jack could have used for an escape. Now though he’s just cornered himself.

“Finally! Your coming with us.” One soldier said and Jack just held up his hands in defeat having been caught. The way he just easily gave up though felt very suspicious to the soldiers as Jack was the type to struggle all the way to the commander’s office. He never gave up.

The sly smirk on his face didn’t make them feel anymore comfortable either. So they approached him with caution the cuffs already out and ready. Jack presented his hands close together to them. He stayed completely still as they binded him giving them no trouble. So the soldier breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing Jack in front of them to walk him to headquarters.

They were optimistic this may be an easy day for them for once. That is until Jack took off running the moment he was in front of the soldiers. Something he’d usually never do while still chained up. He usually always tries to go for the key first which is why the soldiers had let their guard down. They gave groans of frustration as they chased after Jack. Thankfully this time they didn’t have to go to far because the third soldier from earlier had managed to catch his breath and was waiting for Jack on the outside of the alley, having guessed he would try something else.

“Got you!” He exclaimed.

He got a good grasp on Jack’s hands and held tight to his cuffs. Jack tried his best to pull and struggle away from the man but soon the other two soldier’s also had firm grasp on him too. Jack knew he was caught and probably had no way to escape but he still put up a struggle all the way to headquarters if only to annoy the soldiers dragging him away.

It was not long before he was being ushered into the commander’s office by exhausted and disheveled officers.

“Jack Kingsley, Commander.” One soldier said not even bothering to explain what happened now or even knock on the door. All the formalities were just a waste of time now. Without saying anything further the officers left to go back to their post. Hoping for a few, what they once considered boring, relaxing hours on guard duty.

Once the door was fully shut and the men’s foot steps could be heard leaving Thomas gave an amused snort when he looked up to Jack once again in chains and in front of his desk.

“Must you always ruin their day?” He asked admonishing but his tone showing that he found it all amusing. Jack only smirked up at him.

“Just keeping them on their toes.” He said merrily standing up from the ground the soldiers had dumped him on. Thomas stood and walked over to him with the key. Jack held up a hand stopping him.

“No need for that. I’ve been trying to work on my lock picking.” He said going to sit down on the sofa I the office. A sofa that the commander had gotten specifically for him when he ‘visited’.

Thomas sent him another amused smile before sitting back down at his desk looking over his paperwork.

“I feel as if I should stop you from cultivating that skill.” He said but Jack payed his words no mind knowing he was only joking.

“You couldn’t stop me even if you actually wanted to.” Jack mumbled as he concentrated on the lock on his arms. The commander chuckled amused at his words but didn’t look up from his paperwork.

“You say that Love, but you’ve still never seen what I’m truly capable of.” He said finally getting Jack to look up interested.

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?” He asked enjoying their pleasant conversation. Thomas was actually a nice man to be around when he didn’t view you as an enemy.

Jack was also enjoying how… coherent he was. In the past whenever Jack would use his charm the men he used it on would always have a complete shift in their personality. They wouldn’t be conscious of anything they were doing or hold any sense of reason. They just blindly follow everything Jack did. Which was useful in a bind but not when he was just looking for some interaction with someone.

Now Thomas on the other hand… The gift that he’d used on him let him retain his reason, personality, and free will. He was still his own man. Still had the same morals, values, and aspirations. He still cared greatly for his job and social standing. He still treated Jack like a human and not some godly creature he needed more than life itself. The only thing that changed was who he loved. He was normal that sometimes Jack forgets he’s even under his influence.

“Nothing we have time for now, Love. Sorry to say you’ll need to leave early today. Maria has insisted on visiting me today.” The Commander said his face showing his clear displeasure at having to deal with his wife.

“Oh, don’t give a face like that Thomas. You should feel so lucky to have such handsome wife.” Jack said teasing him.

Thomas just rolled his eyes. He was both thankful and surprised at how well his lover handled him being married. He’d heard many a story from comrades who’d talked about how hard it was to calm their lovers raging jealousy. Though he was grateful to not have to deal with that a part of him wished that Jack would care enough to get jealous every now and again.

“Her looks are not unsatisfactory, but she still holds no candle to you. And how many times have I told you to call me by my given name?” Thomas asked.

Jack just sent him he’s signature smirk in reply to his complaints. Thomas had requested he refer to him as Phil or at least Philip the very first night they ‘got together’. Jack had refused because he felt that honor was for his wife. He’d already stolen so much from the woman the least he could do was respect the fact she was the only one who could call him by name.

Thomas had also shared wanted to divorce his wife and take him in officially as a ‘servant’. Which he claimed would just be a cover for the public and he would be tried like the man of the house rather than a servant or some everyday mistress. He said he wanted to take care of Jack. That he wanted to ensure his every need so that he’d never have to steal again just to survive.

Needless to say Jack had reject that request as soon as it was proposition. His rejection did not stop Thomas for continuing to try and convince him though. Every chance he got, but most especially when his wife was mentioned, he slipped it into conversation. Saying how much happier he could make Jack. That he was worried about him being on his own on the streets and only being able to check in on him when his soldier’s either dragged him to his office or Jack visited him of his own volition.

Jack only put up with his continued insistence because it fascinated him to see the man going against Jack’s wishes despite being under his control. Jack loved discovering and exploring new things about his powers. Since Thomas was his first attempt at using his incubus powers Jack purposefully let such things continue to see how far Thomas would or could go against him.

“Your not going to bring up the divorce again are you? We talked about this. You can’t damage your social standing with a divorce. Especially since the two of you have been married so long.” Jack said completely ignoring the name comment. Thomas let that slid in favor of focusing on his request again.

“It would really be for the best, Dove. Anything could happen to you out on those street! You could starve, or be murdered, or kidnapped, or any other manner of evil. How am I supposed to ensure your safety when I don’t even know where you are most of the time? If you entered my household officially I could protect you properly. Now, I suggested the divorce because it would make it much easier for us to have our… escapades but if it really bothers you so much I’ll keep my marriage and I can just tell Maria you really are just another house hand.” Thomas said trying to compromise.

“For the last time, I don’t need you to protect me. I’ve been looking after myself all my life. All those manners of evil you speak of, I’ve probably been through a majority of them and still came out for the most part unscathed. Things aren’t just going to change now that were sleeping together.” Jack said shooting down the idea again. Refusing to compromise. He would not subject himself to the deathly boring life of a spoiled secret lover.

Thomas got up with a pleading look on his face. He walked over to Jack and stood him up from the chair. Unlocking his hands from the cuffs because he was taking too long to pick them. Jack sent him an annoyed look but didn’t pull away when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh, come on, won’t you at least consider it? Just think it over, Love.” Thomas said and Jack gave in unconvinced look but nodded and rolled his eyes so that Thomas would drop the subject. Agreeing to think it over was not the same as saying yes. Thomas smiled wide at the look.

“I promise you won’t regret it.” Thomas said and Jack glared.

“I didn’t say yes! I said I’d think it over.” Jack argued Thomas just nodded in agreement. A happy and confident smile on his face showing he thought Jack would say yes.

“Sure thing, Dove.” Thomas said leaning down for a kiss. Jack annoyed expression shifted into a lusty smirk and he leaned up to return the kiss.

Only for the door to open after a series of quick knocks. Jack dodged the kiss swiftly and walked quickly away from the commander. Thomas gave an annoyed huff and his jaw tightened in aggravation. Jack sent a pleasant smirk toward the Maria as she walked in the room with a happy smile on her face and a picnic basket on her arm.

“Sweetheart, are you ready to g-. Oh, Mr. Kinsley… It’s nice to see you again.” She said noticing Jack. She gave a nervous smile and shuffle away from him.

She always felt awkward around the boy because she’s never exactly gotten confirmation on who he was. All she knew was he was arrested regularly but never charged with anything. She was also privy to the strange rumors going around about him. Which she was reluctant to believe seeing as her doting and beloved husband would have assuredly told her if he had hired a man to do such work for him. If only to assure her she had nothing to fear from him.

However, her husband had not done that. He hadn’t told her anything about this man. All Maria was able to tell for herself was that he was often in her husband’s office.

“Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Thomas. I’m afraid you’ve caught me on my way out though.” Jack said and Maria visibly relaxed.

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. We must really get to know one another better some day. Seeing as your such good a… friend to my husband?” Maria said throwing out the friend to see if Jack would confirm it. Jack only gave an indecipherable smirk before giving a slightly over the top bow.

“Well, until our next meeting. Thomas.” Jack said nodding to the commander on his way out. Thomas returned the nod with a small smile a little regretful he didn’t at least get a goodbye kiss.

Once he was gone the commander looked down at his wife who was smiling up at him invitingly. She gave sly smile before walking over to his desk and pulling out a bottle of oil shaking it out to him.

Thomas resisted a sigh and gave a forced smile.

.

.

.

Jack walked leisurely through the streets of the city. Giving his returned good mornings and hellos to every resident and soldier, rather noble class or otherwise, as he passed them. As he did this and it briefly crossed his mind that he’d completely disregarded his father’s warning about staying underground and not getting noticed.

Well… what are you going to do? It’s too late now. At least the attention he was getting and his well known face would be noticed missing if something ever happened to him. He was too well known in this town to be kidnapped by pirates and just up and go missing. People would _definitely_ notice. Jack thinks they might even miss him. He did bring a lot of entertainment of their boring everyday lives.

With all that taken into account he actually improved on his father’s plan rather then destroyed it! He had a good argument if his father had anything to say when he got back.

“Hey Jack!” A man called out in the front of the bar and tavern Jack was entering.

“Ronny! Good to see you, mate! Something’s different about you today. You take a bath? Cleaned your teeth?” Jack said stopping to look over the man. Already noticing that he had gotten a new peg leg.

“Nope, keep trying.” The old man said sending glances down at his leg.

“Oh I know what it is! You got yourself a new leg! Who ‘lent’ it to you?” Jack said over admiring the leg.

“Right, you are, lad! Found this baby over on Maine. Someone just left this perfectly good peg just lying in the street. Can you believe that?” He said tapping the peg leg.

“Must have been a real fool to give up a beauty like this.” Jack said and Ronny gave a grunt of agreement. Jack was about to head in after there exchange when Ronny stopped him.

“Oh! Hold on there lad!” Ronny said stopping Jack quickly going to grab his arm which Jack skillfully dodged so they wouldn’t make skin contact while not seeming like he’d done so on purpose. He was fond of Ronny and was raised to respect his elders and women. So he didn’t want to accidently get him with his charm. He doesn’t even know if the man’s heart could handle the sudden adrenal rush that came with it.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked and Ronny gave a nod.

“Mason’s looking for you again.” Ronny said and Jack gave a groan of frustration.

Vincent Mason

The biggest thorn in Jack side for the last couple months. Well less of a thorn and more like an annoying chore. Since Jack started laying with the commander he had made a deal with him that as long as he stuck with small crimes and he didn’t commit and serious ones then Thomas would continue to let him go when he’s arrested. So that meant that Jack could no longer break into homes to have a place to stay at night.

He also was not about to move in with Thomas and his wife so he started staying at the local tavern and inn. A tavern owned by Mr. Vincent Mason. You even though Jack could no longer break in to find some place to sleep at night that didn’t mean he was willing to pay to sleep somewhere else. So he’d opted instead to just charm the tavern owner whenever he needed a room or a free drink. Problem was that charms are still only temporary. So every morning after staying a night or every time Jack would run into Mason he’d always be on Jack case about paying his tab and for all the days he’d slept at the inn.

This wasn’t that big of a deal as Jack would just always charm him again so he’d let it go. But lately it as seriously starting to get on his nerves to have to constantly redo the charm. Especially since the moment Mason gets any reminder of him he always comes looking for Jack in order to get his money. The man was ridiculously persistent. Jack found himself just trying to avoid him most of the time rather then constantly using his charm.

“Is he in there now?” Jack asked the old man.

“Last I check he was tending the bar. But it’s pretty crowded right now so if you stay low and stick close to the wall you could probably pass right by him.” Ronny said and Jack gave him a thankful smirk.

“Thanks for looking out, mate.” He said giving him a pat on the arm and couple of coins he’d stolen earlier for the hell of it.

“Anytime.” He said flipping one of the coins.

After they said their goodbyes Jack eased the door open as best he could without attracting attention. He looked around to see the tavern in full swing. It was almost as wild as the ones at Tortuga. All that was missing was people opening shooting and killing one another. They couldn’t exactly get away with that in this town though.

As Jack walked through the tavern he grabbed a near by hat and used it to try and cover his face to the best of his ability while he crotched lowly and moved against the wall trying to head for the stairs in the back and up to his own room. Just as he was about to make to them someone called out to him.

“Hey, Jack! Where you been all day? Get caught by the red coats again?!”

Jack didn’t bother to see who had called out to him. Instead he looked up at the bar to see Mason glaring at him now that he’d noticed Jack was there. Jack stood up and gave what he hoped was a placating smile. When Mason’s angered and annoyed face didn’t change Jack took off in a run for the stairs. Vaguely aware of the others in the bar laughing as Mason leapt over the bar countertop after him.

Now, Jack was fast so he managed to make it all the way up the steps and into the nearest room before Mason caught up. Sadly he was not fast enough in closing the door before the young tavern owner was pushing his way in and forcing Jack back with a glare.

“Where’s my money, Jack?!”

“Money? What money would you be referring to…?”

“Don’t play the fool, Kingsley! You know exactly what money!” He yelled and Jack frantically looked over at him for any exposed skin. Sadly, today for whatever the reason the man saw fit to where a full coat that came all the way down to his hands. Probably stolen since it didn’t fit properly.

“If you don’t give me my money by the end of today I _swear_ I wil-“

Think fast Jack grabbed the man face and pulled him in to place a kiss on either cheek before he could even get his threat out. Jack pulled back and watched as the strain left the young man’s face and shifted into a loving expression.

“What am I saying. You don’t have to pay for anything! It’s all on me.” Vincent said his tone full of affection. He leaned in to hug Jack tighter. Jack didn’t resist and return the hug with a sigh of relief. His pounding heart calming down again.

This was the most pissed Mason had ever looked upon seeing Jack. Jack worries that next time he may cut him down before he even has a chance to use his charm.

God, this was such a hassle!

He doesn’t know if he can keep doing this every day. Or more accurately every time he sees this man. He was getting exhausted just thinking about it. He was a man adventure but everyone needed a break ever now and again. He wished dealing with Mason was easy as it was dealing with the commander.

Well… it could be.

It didn’t take much at all to entrance the commander and that man had a significantly stronger will then Mason. He was also very attractive. Even more so then the commander. He was closer to Jack in age and Jack had heard tell from whispering local women that he was very exceptional in bed. Jack took great pleasure in the things he and the commander got up to. He had been interested and experimenting further. He wanted to see what other men would have to offer but he wasn’t quiet sure if he was ready to use that power again. It has come with mild annoyances like Thomas wanting to commit to there relationship. He doesn’t know if he wants to also deal with that with a man he’ll be sleeping only a couple doors down from. _However_ , anything has to be better then what they have right now.

Jack pulled away from Mason and placed his hands on either side of the man’s face looking up at him in contemplation.

He _really_ was a looker.

Mason didn’t fight against his hold or even look confused. Too busy staring into the beautiful deeps of Jack’s eyes. Jack let his own eyes continue to examine over the man. Knowing that he’d already made his decision to sleep with him but was stalling a bit before he made this big move.

Jack’s eyes moved lower and lower and until they reached his trousers. Without hesitation or and shame he reached down and grabbed his member. Mason let out a grunt of surprise and his eyes widened clearing for a second from the shock before Jack’s touch once again took over his mind. Jack unbashfully felt around him and his eyebrows drew up at the size.

“Wow, your even bigger than Thomas.” He mumbled to himself before looking back up at Mason who was giving him a lustful stare and clinging tightly to his waist. Not wanting to touch Jack anywhere else so his self-control didn’t snap.

Jack looked up at him again and gave a smile at his attractive face. Suddenly more excited for what’s about to happen.

“Do you want to touch me?” Jack asked rubbing his hand from the man’s face to the back of his neck. Tugging lightly on the new growth in the back. Mason groaned softly at the delicious pain.

“Yes.” He ground out eyes hazy with lust and want.

Jack smirked at the expression pulling the man down to connect their lips enhancing his arousal. His reaction was immediate. His hands moved down from his hips and under his thigh tugging up and lifting Jack into the air forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist to keep from falling.

Jack gave a surprise moan against his lips. Thomas had never used that move on him. Mason moved quick pushing Jack’s back up against the closed door. Hitting it hard enough that a loud bang rang through the room. Jack was unconcerned with the noise though. Knowing that everyone down stairs was too drunk and loud to be able to hear anything they would be doing up there.

Mason took advantage of their position to rub up against Jack roughly through there clothes. Jack tugged hard on his hair from the teasing, use to already being naked by this point in intercourse. Mason returned the tug with a bite to Jack’s bottom lip, a pain that was surprisingly arousing.

Thankfully, he didn’t ignore both there needs anymore though rubbing against Jack only a little more before lifting him and throwing him on the small bed next to them. Jack enjoyed the feeling of the bed underneath him. Having only experienced a hard desk or uncomfortable expensive sofa.

Mason went to remove his coat and shirt. Jack moved to get his own clothing off only for Mason to stop his hands. Jack looked up at him confused. Examining his eyes thinking the charm might have worn off or something for Mason to stop him. Mason smiled at the confused expression placing a hand on Jack’s cheek.

“No need to rush. Let’s enjoy this.” He said placing small kisses along Jack’s neck and down over the small exposed part of his chest.

“I’m trying to, but you keep stopping me.” Jack huff and quickly took off his shirt before Mason, who was chuckling at his words, could stop him. When Jack tried to go for his pants again Mason took his hands in his own and clasped their fingers together. He pushed his arms up on either side of his head and looked down over Jack.

“Just slow down a bit. You’ll enjoy it a lot more if you don’t hurry through it. Think of it like eating a great meal. You can’t taste anything if you try to swallow it whole.” Mason said and Jack lifted to kiss him feeling like he was too lucid if he could talk this much in the middle of sex.

The kiss seemed to work because Mason let go of his hands and was back to rubbing them all over Jack’s body. Feeling along his chest and sensitive stomach. Jack’s own hands came up in rub down the man’s abs and pecs. The muscles were quite the turn on now, but Jack could help but think about how unattractive those muscles would have been had Jack not charmed Mason before he was struck.

His charm really was a life saver.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when Mason started kissing his body again stopping to lick at his nipple and nip his ribs softly. The sight was entrancing. Even though Jack didn’t know what he was about to do exactly but he was too aroused to stop him.

Mason hook his hands into Jack’s trousers and pulled down slowly as he kissed all the way down his leg, biting at his ankle before moving back up at the same frustratingly slow pace. Jack expected him to continue up to kiss him but was surprised when he stopped at his member. Taking a hold of it in one hand making Jack think he was about to give him a hand job. Only for Jack’s hips to thrust up in surprised pleasure when he licked up the back side of his dick.

Jack’s eye widened in shock and he looked quickly down at Mason to see him in intense concentration as he continued to lick at Jack’s member. Holding his hips down firmly so that he wouldn’t thrust up again. Jack’s mind felt like it short circuited. He was unable to comprehend anything other then the pleasure. He moaned shamelessly at the new sensation.

Sadly it was only seconds before Mason pulled away again. Jack looked down at him with a pleading look and a whimper edging out his throat. Mason paid him no mind as he adjusted himself better. Pulling Jack forward and lifting his lower body more off the bed. Mason wrapped his arms under and around Jack thighs to hold him up closer to his mouth. Leaving little wiggle room for Jack to move. Not that he minded much when Mason’s mouth closed around his dick.

Jack clung to Mason’s hair tugging at it with every downward move of his head. Every time he did Mason moaned around him sending vibration throughout his whole body. After a while Jack could feel that burning sensation in his lower belly again. A feeling he hadn’t experience since his first night with Thomas.

Unknown to Jack at the time, he’d unconsciously activated another of his abilities that ensured with every suck and lick Mason gave him he could feel the pleasure of it going to his own dick as well. The sudden pleasure Mason experienced was too good to question, so he continued with more vigor then before.

Jack could feel his end coming quickly. He grit his teeth and tugged more insistently at Mason’s hair trying to lift him up but unable to concentrate enough to speak. Too busy trying not to come in the next second. He didn’t really know too much about how this incubus thing worked so he didn’t want to risk coming to early and being unable to continue all the way. He knows he needs to do at least that much in order to seal trance.

It was only a couple hard tugs before Mason finally got the message and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked between catching his breath. Jack panted a bit in strain before answering.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to cum too soon.” He said. Mason seemed unconcern by that.

“It’s fine. You can come in my mouth.” Mason said moving back down to start again. Jack quickly put a hand on his forehead to stop his advance.

“No! I want to come with you in me.” Jack sent Mason sensual smirk.

The man’s eyes darkened with lust and he pulled away from Jack letting his go of his hips so his body could rest back on the bed while he took the rest of his clothes off. Jack appreciated the clearly slowed down pace in order to calm himself again and make sure he didn’t cum with the next touch.

Once he was naked Mason went to prep Jack before they begin but Jack shook his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out through that if Mason was as good as Thomas or most likely better if the past few minutes was anything to go off of.

“It’s okay, I’m already prepared.” Jack lied knowing Mason wouldn’t have agreed to just start otherwise.

Mason was too aroused to argue so he spit into his hand and rubbed it over his member before lining up with Jack’s entrance. He started off slow and continued pushing in at that speed until he was at the hilt. As he moved Jack felt that he was fine at the familiar sensation until Mason continued to go past further then Thomas would’ve been able to. The much deeper feeling was both amazing and terrifying to experience.

Jack clung tightly to Mason’s shoulders as he entered trying not to tense up and make the process much harder and longer. After he was finally in Jack only had a moment to take a couple deep breaths before Mason was already moving. Hitting Jack sweet spot from the very beginning.

He started slow and gradually picked up the pace until they were going at it so hard the bed beneath them was shaking. Jack was pushing back on every thrust that was given. His legs were quivering from pleasure.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Mason wrapped his arms around Jack before lifting him up as he himself lay down on his back. The position allowing him to go even deeper and hard then before. It also allowed Jack for a greater amount of control. Which he’s never experienced during sex before.

It was exhilarating.

With every thrust up that Mason delivered Jack matched easily. The force of gravity helping them both along. They moved faster and harder with every thrust. Their breath grew heavier and their toes curled as they approached their climax. Jack was the first to tense up.

The burning in his gut returning at full force feeling just as intense as his first time with Thomas. Jack threw his head back and let out a loud unrestrained moan. His nails stabbing into Mason’s side. Who’d also let out groan as he came still slamming up into Jack.

Once it was over Jack collapse on top of Mason. Panting and just trying to catch his breath. He relaxed against Mason’s sweaty chest as it moved steadily up and down. After a couple seconds he felt as Mason’s arms came up and circled around his lower waist loosely. Jack was too tired to bother trying to pull away and impart boundaries.

Choosing instead to just lay there for the next few minutes and enjoy the quiet and wonderful afterglow of great sex.

“Are you hungry?” Mason asked his hand running gently through Jack’s dreaded hair.

“Famished.”

Mason chuckled at his dramatics before tapping his shoulder lightly.

“Up you go then. I’ll go fix us something.” Mason said and Jack lifted up watching him with a playful smirk as he got up.

“You go fight through that horde of drunks just for food for little ol’ me?” Jack asked still laying across the bed naked and sprawled out comfortably. Mason gave a snort at his words.

“You wish. The tavern closes early on Sundays. Diana’s thrown them out by now.” Mason explained only bothering to put on his shirt and trousers.

“But you would have tried even if she hadn’t, wouldn’t you?” Jack asked with a coy smile. Both teasing and confirming if his trance has solidified.

“Course not.” Mason said but the blush creeping on his ears was all the confirmation Jack needed. Jack smirked and chuckled at the reaction.

“Course not.”

.

.

.

After their night together Jack had started spending a considerable amount of time with Mason.

The man was completely different from what he had been expecting. After his experience with Thomas and how they interacted with one another Jack was partially expecting to have another overly affectionate husband-like gentlemen to deal with.

Mason was none of those things.

His love was not expressed through kind gestures and gifts like Thomas’s. He was more like the men Jack had spent his entire life around. Someone who he could share a pint of rum with and occasionally drum up some mischief.

Jack felt more comfortable with Mason then he ever did with Thomas. So much so that he’d switched to calling him by first name.

“Vincent, why are we out here?” Jack asked as he watched Vincent continue to row the small boat they were on out the reef and slowly around the island they were on.

“You’ll see in a bit.” Vincent said continuing to row. A small roughish smile on his face. Jack smirked playfully at the tone.

“Is this some attempt at a romantic boat ride? Do you think I’ll swoon into your arms and gaze into your eyes in the pale moon light like some blushing fair maiden?” Jack said leaning over him purposefully gazing up into Vincent’s eyes and batting his eye lashes. Vincent threw his head back and laugh boorishly.

“You? A fair maiden? That’s the best jest I’ve heard in years.” He said going so far as to stop rowing in order to wipe away tears of amusement. Jack gave an overly offended look.

“I can be fair! And elegant! I just choose not to show that side of myself to you.” He said looking away into the moon trying to give the appearance of elegant. All he received for his efforts was another snort of amusement.

“Oh, just tell me what were doing!” Jack said now trying to change the subject.

“You’re going to ruin the surprise if you keep asking!” Vincent said mockingly still refusing to tell. Jack just huffed and continued guessing while the boat moved slowly further and further away from the town docks and around to the other side of the island.

“Are we… looking for mermaids?”

“No.”

“Are we… searching for stolen treasure?”

“No.”

“Are we… freeing an imprisoned mate?”

“No.”

“Are we… fleeing from the King’s navy?”

“ _No._ ”

“Are we…”

“That’s enough! I’m not telling you so you should just give up!” Vincent said finally snapping from the constant guesses. Jack gave a huff and rolled his eyes.

“…Your no fun.” He said but thankfully finally stopped asking question and just enjoyed the ride.

Jack begin staring lazily into the water as it flowed past him. What started as a bored method to past the time slowly started to enrapture him more and more. As he gazed at the water something about it seem to shift and change.

It started as the familiar deep, dark, cold, and empty space he’d spent a majority of his life on. Something he so often associated with death and freedom. But now as he gazed at the sea it seem to shimmer. To glow and change and to welcome him with open arms. No longer threatening his life. Threatening to drown him. Threatening his life the same way everything else and everyone else he encountered did.

Jack begin to realize this is the first time he’s ever been this close to water for this long. Usually he was high up on a ship and greatly distanced from it. Or if he was in a small row boat he was only in them long enough to get to shore and back. So rarely did he have the chance to be so close to it from so long. To be able to soak his hand in his and run his fingers through it.

Jack felt as if it was calling to him. He felt that he belong there. Not just _on_ the sea but _in_ the sea. The more these thoughts circled in his mind the more Jack leaned his arm down into the water. Feeling and touching all that he could. A couple of times even feeling plant life and various fish swimming just underneath his fingers and allowing him to softly stroke their backs.

With each passing minute Jack felt the pull to just jump into the water grow more and more. If it had not been for Vincent speaking up he may have done so.

“We’re here.” Vincent said keeping his voice low but still loud enough to pull Jack from whatever trance he was in.

Jack looked up to see a ship close to shore. But not in any dock area or anywhere near the town. It was anchored on the forest side of the island. Hidden well by the dark trees. The only reason Jack and Vincent could see it was because of the couple of lanterns still lit on deck and in the captain’s quarters.

“Where…?” Jack said lowly sending a confused look Vincent’s way. Before he could finish his sentence, Vincent was speaking again in that same soft and low tone.

“You mentioned how you were in desperate need of some action and I figured what better action is there then messing with some pirates?” He said a mischievous smile on his face. Jack looked at him with a blank expression for only a moment before his own face split into an excited smile.

“You know me _so_ well.” Jack said now grabbing an oar as well so they could row faster to the ship. Both of them smiled gleefully as they rowed with all their might. Moving as quickly as they could to the back of the ship and right under the stern. Just under the captain’s quarters where they wouldn’t be seen no matter what side the ship was looked over. As they moved under it Jack was able to get a good look at the name of the ship.

Wicked Wench

The name was mostly faded and looked to need a recurving on the side. Actually… as Jack looked more at the ship it seemed to have been recently damaged if the new wood was any indication. These pirates probably docked here for an emergency maintenance on their ship.

“So, what are you thinking?” Vincent asked smirking excitedly up at the ship before them. Clearly wanting to hear Jack’s thoughts on what they should do. Jack could feel his own excitement building as well and the stretch of a smile on his boyish face.

Now, don’t get Jack wrong. He knows very well that he should probably tell Vincent nothing and that they should just get out of there. He knew that he probably shouldn’t get involved with pirates in anyway, especially like this, since he was currently hiding from them.

 _But_ …

He’d been in hiding for nearly two months already. He doubts any pirates would have wasted so much time still looking for him. It was a waste of money to do so at this point. No crew would stick around so long without reaping some rewards. He was probably forgotten entirely at this point and his father would be swinging around within the next year to pick him up. Which was great and all but Jack couldn’t imagine quietly sitting around in this town and not doing anything. How dreadful would that be? He wouldn’t be able to _bare_ it!

So… if he decides to pull a small harmless jape on some pirates in the meantime that wasn’t such a big deal.

“If there’s one thing I know it’s how to riel up pirates.” Jack said to Vincent before standing up on their small boat and leaning his head up towards the ship. Vincent grabbed his hips ensuring that he wouldn’t fall from the rocking of the boat. Jack unconsciously placed his hand over Vincent’s.

Once he was steady Jack took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“The red coats are coming! Off the port bow!” Jack yelled and the reaction was immediate. Men were screaming orders at one another. Rushing to there stations to prepare. Most though seemed completely unready for such a sudden call. Jack could recognized a freshly drunk crew when he saw one.

Clearly this one had just recently finished celebrating something, probably the fixing of their ship. Most were still inebriated and a couple looked to even be hungover already.

Jack and Vincent watched in twisted glee as they stumbled over one another. Bumping into cannons and dropped cannon balls onto feet and damaged the deck. Turned the steering wheel too suddenly knocking several of the men across the side and stomach. Dropped flags onto open flames rushing to put out the fire.

Jack and Vincent both had hands over their mouths trying to muffle their laughter as they watched the chaos on the ship. They’d laughed so hard that Vincent had lost his firm grip on Jack who was swaying the force of his own laughter. Vincent just barely managed to stop Jack from toppling overboard and caught him in his arms so that Jack fell against his chest instead of in the water. Both of them let out a small huff of pain at the fall. Thankfully, none of the noise they were making could be heard over the crews panicking and hurried movements to put their flags out.

The almost fall did nothing for their laughter. If anything, it only made it harder to control.

Their laughter soon stopped though along with the crews panicking when a loud shot cut through all the noise around them. Even the crickets from the nearby forest seem to stop chirping. Vincent and Jack stopped moving all together both looking up at the ship even though they couldn’t really see who’d sent the shot off.

“Would you all stop behaving like a bunch of bloody school boys and start acting like men with actual sea experience! Roll the flags up! Smother the flames! Put away the cannons and someone get some wood to fix the deck!” They heard a commanding voice call out. Most likely the ships captain and Jack cue to get out of there.

He lifted himself slowly off of Vincent who seemed hesitant to let him go and quietly grabbed one of the oars tossing the other to Vincent who also most quietly and quickly. Both of them hoping to row away in the ships blind spot far enough that they wouldn’t be heard by the time ship’s crew was quiet enough to hear them.

Thankfully they’d managed to get decently far enough away quickly enough that they would look like nothing more then a small dark dot moving across the forest line.

Once they knew for sure they were out of sight and had circled the island fully enough they were coming up on the town again both of them started laughing again. Recounting everything the crew had done in their moment of panic. Revealing in the memory of it.

“Did you see when the skinny fellow swung his lantern in his mates face!”

“Yes! His entire beard caught fire!”

The hackled into the night falling against and on top of each other as they swung with laughter in the small boat.

Jack once again falling on top of Vincent. Both did seem to care though. If anything Vincent was enjoying the feeling his arms coming up around Jack in a welcoming embrace. For once Jack leaned into the touch and continued chuckling lightly as he laid against his chest. After a while Jack lifted up slightly and looked down at Vincent’s still smiling face.

“What?” He asked quirking up an eyebrow. Jack just shook his head with a fond smile.

“Nothing.” He answered. For the first time seeing Vincent in a new light. A better light. For some reason he’d always had this impression of Vincent being such a hard ass but as shown by tonight they were so much more alike at their core. Something that went beyond the trance he was under.

Jack now understood that his gift didn’t take away what made the man under his control what they are. He changed nothing in his character or who he was or what he wanted in life. Only who he loved. So the man before Jack right now is actually the real Vincent.

He’d always been this way. Jack’s just never had the privilege of seeing it before now. Something that he’s grateful for.

And also feeling guilty about.

He had really grown to care for Vincent over the last couple of weeks. Nothing as strong as what the man felt for him but a genuine like for him. Jack could really see them being real friends. Even without his charm or incubus powers.

Jack didn’t want that anymore. Jack didn’t _need_ that anymore. He wanted to free Vincent from it.

Without a second thought Jack took Vincent’s head in both his hands and stared into his eyes with their foreheads placed together concentrating with all his might on undoing what he’d did. He watched intently in his eyes hoping to see any change in them like when he’d implanted the trance.

He didn’t really know what to do or if this would work but he had nothing else to go off of. His father didn’t really have much information to give him on this power other then the fact that his relatives were all capable of turning it off in the past. So clearly it can be done. He just has to figure out _how._

“Umm… What are you doing?”

“Shh!” Jack said trying to concentrate as best he could. Vincent snapped his mouth shut seeing the serious look on Jack’s face.

Jack felt a familiar burn in his stomach and for a second thought it was working. That is until he saw Vincent’s eye’s haze over with lust and he tried to lift his face up and kiss Jack. Jack allowed the kiss before pulling away with an annoyed huff and trying again. Only to get the same results.

He continued this for what must have been hours before finally giving up seeing the sun just barely starting to rise in the distance. Also noticing that Vincent was painfully hard under him from the constant teasing of his powers and him pulling away. He needed to stop not just for his sake but Vincent as well before the rush of so much blood to his lower body caused him to faint.

Jack gave a defeated and slightly frustrated sigh.

“Bugger, oh well, I’ll figure it at some point.”


	4. Origins Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just wanted to let you guys know why my chapters have been taking so long to come out.  
> College has started back up again and I'm a full time student and English tutor. I will still keep updating when I can but Its just not going to be as quick as it use to. I just wanted to let yall know so that you don't think the story was abandon.  
> I'm also working on writing a story I plan to publish so that's taking time too.

“Vincent! This way!” Jack screamed pulling the man in question with him into an alley as they both ran away from the soldiers chasing them.

After their little escapade with the pirates last night Jack had felt like getting back into his usual antics again. It was like Vincent had reignited his addiction to adrenalin.

Jack had been getting restless lately just hanging around the pub all day so he’d decided to go out and stir up some of his old mischief. He hasn’t actually done anything bad enough to warrant the soldiers coming after him in at least two weeks. He’d been too wrapped up in getting to know Vincent. Who he now considered a real friend.

Problem is, Vincent spends most of his time running his tavern and making sure everyone pays their tabs. So that means that Jack has been spending most of his time at the tavern. Which wasn’t so bad at first but even he can get tired of doing nothing but drinking rum all day and exchange stories with the locals. Especially after having a taste of real, life endangering, excitement again.

Jack set out that morning to maybe get back into the swing of his usual routine and sharpen up on skills. Vincent, who he’d told beforehand what he was going to do, offered to come with. Leaving the tavern in his sister’s, Diana, capable hands.

Vincent did not actually have an idea as to what Jack use to do to get the soldiers after him all the time. Only having the rumors to go off of from before they got together. So, when he’d asked Jack what exactly it was he wanted to do he had not expected Jack to just snatch the nearest thing to him and start running. Immediately getting the attention of nearby officers and citizens.

Who for once were a little shocked seeing as Jack had not stirred up any trouble in days. They were also surprised to see Vincent running along with Jack. He’d never had a partner with him before. As they ran Vincent surprisingly managed to keep up with Jack pretty well.

“What did you take!?” Vincent screamed over at Jack wanting to know why he was suddenly having to run away from the local navy. What ever he took better have been worth it.

“Who knows!” Jack screamed back sending a wild and slightly deranged smile back at him. Vincent felt his heart sink. God, he’d fell in love with a mad man. He groaned, while still running with all his might, at the thought of this being his usual routine from now on.

After running a bit they managed to out maneuver the officer and hide pinned together in an incredibly small alley. By themselves a small moment to catch their breath. Vincent took this time to speak as well.

“Whatever you took must have been important.” Vincent said lowly looking around while trying not to draw attention to them.

“Not necessarily.” Jack mumbled looking around as well while still panting. Vincent sent him a curious look.

“This is sort of game we have. Doesn’t really matter what I do or take as long as I make my intentions opening devious, they’ll come after me.” Jack explained smirking up at Vincent. His statement only seemed to concern Vincent further.

“So, you’re just harassing them? Don’t you think eventually they’ll really incarcerate you for it?” Vincent asked and Jack just gave a dismissive huff.

“Course not. I’ve got a rather cushy deal with their Commander. I’ll be out within hours of arrest.” Jack said giving a sly smile. Before Vincent could ask further on that a loud shot was heard from a citizen passing by.

“He’s over here boys!” She yelled giving Jack an amused look and coy smile. A lot of the citizens had missed seeing Jack get chased around town. It was a nice form of entertainment in their otherwise dull lives.

“Damn you, Christina!” Jack yelled as he grabbed Vincent’s hand and ran off to get a head start before the soldiers had time to start after them. The woman in question giggled at the site. Showing no signs of guilt, she knew he’d be free again later today, they all did.

“Good luck Jack!” She screamed out to him as he passed by her. Jack took a mental note to get her back for this later.

Jack and Vincent continued running until they got to one of the many alleys that Jack used for quick escapes. Still holding dragging Vincent along with him Jack turned the corner and ran for the end of the alley. Vincent didn’t question him but did fidget impatiently as he waited for Jack to pull away the false wall on one of the buildings. Opening to a small crawl space that they could hide in and later exist on the other side of the street.

Jack crawled in first quickly with Vincent following soon after. Only for someone, probably a solider, to grab Vincent by the ankles just as he was getting inside the hole.

“No!” Jack screamed lunging at Vincent and grabbing onto his coat and arms trying to pull him back only for he as well to be pulled out in through.

“So, this is where you always disappear to!” One of the men said as the two soldiers quickly pinned and cuffed both him and Vincent.

For once Jack was actually concerned. He honestly didn’t think he’d get caught today. It was fine if it was just him but he didn’t know how Vincent would be treated or when he’d be let out.

“I promise I’m going to get us out of this!” Jack said quickly to Vincent who was silently panicking as well but outwardly keeping his cool. Vincent sent him a trusting look and nodded at Jack.

As they were both lifted u off the ground Jack was already going through his head about how he’d convince Thomas to also let Vincent go. Thomas may be lenient with him but he will always be hard on other criminals that’s just the kind of man he is. Jack is also pretty sure that the only reason that he gets away with so many petty crimes is because Thomas thinks he’s only doing it so they can see each other without his wife suspecting anything.

They were about to go off to the Navy local headquarters until one of the soldiers stopped them.

“Wait, wait, wait! Where do we bring him?” He asked gesturing at Vincent. Both soldiers shared a look.

“If I might make a suggestion, Jefferson?” Jack asked recognizing the solider now that he could see him. He was one of the few that was actually fast enough to catch Jack most of the time, so Jack had come to know his name.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow at Jack inviting him to keep talking. In the weird casualness that the soldiers only ever had for Jack as a prisoner.

“Why don’t you just take him off to the common jail and await the Commander’s orders, savvy?” Jack said watching as the men exchanged looks before shrugging at each other and nodding in agreement at the plan. Jack breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if Vincent was in the jail he himself had previous spent a lot of time in then even if he couldn’t convince Thomas to let him go he could always charm Vincent out later like he’d done for himself.

With that plan in mind the soldiers decided to split up and take their prisoners to their respective disciplinary areas. Vincent was clearly against this as he started trying to pull away from the officer.

“No! Wait! Jack!” He called and Jack was quick to calm him as they were being pulled apart.

“Don’t fight! I’ll be fine! I promise! I’ll come pick you later!” Jack said only struggling against Jefferson so that he could look at Vincent as he spoke. Vincent gave another trusting but reluctant nod and let himself be dragged away while still watching Jack be lead in the opposite direction.

When Vincent was finally out of sight Jack sighed in annoyance. He hadn’t actually felt like seeing Thomas today. He’d honestly didn’t want to have to deal with the man until he figured out how to remove his powers from people. Jack had been thinking lately he was getting tired of this town. There wasn’t really much to it anymore. Things had just gotten too easy living here. After seeing the pirates last night he figured he could find some way to get work on that ship and set off to his next adventure. Before doing that though he wanted to make sure that Vincent for sure would be fine when he was gone and hopefully still his friend after the trance was removed.

And as for Thomas… He just didn’t want to have to think for the rest of his life there may be a navy commander out in the world searching for him so the two of them could be married in secret or whatever else he was probably hoping and expecting from his future with Jack.

“So… who’s the new guy? Are we going to have to be chasing him around from now on too?” Jefferson asked making small talk as both he and Jack walked to headquarters. Jack chuckled at the question.

“I don’t think you’ll have to be worried about him, mate. I doubt he’ll be joining me for another one of these trips are a night in the brig.” Jack said and Jefferson nodded in understanding. Whatever arrangement Jack had with his Commander he doubted that it was a job suited to everyone.

After that they continued the rest of the walk with light small talk. Catching up on what been going on in each other’s lives. More specifically Jack as Jefferson was curious as to what he does when he isn’t causing trouble and getting arrested. Turned out he’s still causing trouble, just the legal sort.

Soon they were in navy headquarters and in front of the Commander’s door. Much to Jack surprise instead of just walking in like usual Jefferson stopped and took the time to knock on the door and announce them.

“Commander Thomas! I bring you Jack Kingsley for disturbance of the pea-“ Before Jefferson could even finish his sentence the door was flung open and Jack was pulled in by his collar.

“Dismissed!” Was all the soldier heard before the door was slammed in his face. He only gave a resigned sigh before heading off back to his post.

Suddenly Jack found himself ingulfed in a tight embrace as Thomas pulled him close to his chest.

“I’ve been worried sick about you!” He said one of his hands coming up to stroke Jack’s hair. Jack didn’t know how to respond to the gesture since his arms were still bound behind his back. The hug was actually a little painful with his arms stuck in this position. Jack still did his best to return the sentiment though and rested his chin on Thomas’s shoulder.

That seemed to make Thomas notice his position because he pulled away and looked over at Jack’s hands.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll get those off you now.” Thomas said rushing over to his desk and grabbing the keys. Jack took this moment to look around and examine Thomas and his office.

Thomas looked disheveled. His wig didn’t look like it’s been washed or taken care of in anyway. His eyes were puffy and sunken in from lack of sleep. He looked skinnier than Jack last remembered him being. His clothing was also in disarray and not properly put on.

“You alright, mate?” Jack asked genuine concern seeping into his voice for once. He never imagined a man like the Commander could look so worn down. He’d always seemed so strong and well put together. Standing as tall and firm at the structure he guarded.

The Commander looked over him with placating smile.

“Things have been a little ruff lately. I was worried something had happen to you. You’ve never gone so long without contacting me in some way. Didn’t help matters that I don’t know where you go when we’re not together. I’ve been spending my days here waiting for you to get arrest again.” Thomas said moving over and uncuffing Jack as he spoke.

Jack looked over at the small sofa in the room and notice a small cover thrown over it.

“You’ve been sleeping here? Just so you could wait for me?” Jack said disbelief in his voice.

“Of course, what else was I to do?” Thomas said with an incredulous huff of laughter. Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It didn’t sit well with him to know he was the reason Thomas was like this now. His feelings must have shown on his face because Thomas spoke quick to reassure him.

“It’s fine though! You’re here now.” Thomas said placing his hands onto Jack shoulders as he looked down at him with desperate smile. His grip was firm and stood as close to Jack as he could. Like he was trying to soak in every part of him without being noticeable about it.

“Umm… well… thing is…” Jack started wanting to say that he couldn’t stay. That he needed Thomas to get Vincent out of jail too and have both their charges pardoned.

“What?” Thomas said his smile instantly dropping and shifting into a look of concern.

“I need… to go?” Jack said and watched as Thomas tensed up at the words.

“As in right now?” Thomas asked and Jack swallowed around air nervously before nodding. The entire room was tense and quiet for what must have been at least ten minutes. Until finally Thomas let out a shuddering deep breath.

“Okay… will you tell me why?” He said noticed as he was forcibly remaining as calm as possible. Jack cleared his throat before speaking.

“I have a friend who is… relying on me to help him. He was arrested with me earlier today except he was taken to actual jail. Despite not having actually been involved with my shenanigans earlier. He just got swept up in it all because he was too close to me at the time.” Jack explained as vaguely as he could. He doesn’t think that Thomas would take well to hearing he had another lover right now. Even though Jack never specifically said anything about them being properly together.

“Friend?” Thomas asked his voice low and harsh and his hands tightening even more on Jack’s shoulder’s. Jack felt the sudden urge to back away from him and remove those hands on his shoulders.

“Yes, a _friend_. One that needs me right now. So, as you can see I’m far too busy to stay any longer.” Jack said.

“I can have him released. It’s no trouble. No need for you to leave.” Thomas said smiling reassuringly again. Jack only shook his head.

“No, I think it’s important I’m there for him when he gets out. He’ll want to know what’s happened and it’s best it comes from someone he knows.” Jack said doing his best to get out of there as fast as possible.

Thomas’s jaw visibly tightened but he didn’t argue anymore.

“I understand, I’ll just need to know where I can find you later.” He said and Jack tried to feign casualness as he spoke.

“Just about anywhere really. I don’t stay one place too long. But you can always find me somewhere in town!” Jack said the last part quickly noticing as Thomas was clearly getting fed up with all the excuses.

“Jack… you have to give me something.” He said his voice alarmingly calm. Jack knew he’d have to cave a little.

“…I spend most my nights at the tavern on 5th street.” He conceded. Thomas let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed.

“Okay, thank you for that.” Thomas said finally letting go of his shoulders. Jack back away slowly.

“Well… I’ll be off then!” He said with his usual cheerier attitude, as strained as it may be right now. Just as he was about to leave Thomas called out to him.

“Jack!” Thomas called and Jack looked back with a raised eyebrow but already half out the room.

“Next we meet, we will be talking about my proposition from before.” Thomas said and Jack resisted and groan of annoyance and just nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

“You bet, mate.” Were his last words before he quickly left giving his goodbyes to all the soldiers he passed.

Thomas moved over to his office window and opened it to reveal the entrance to the building below. He stood there watching until he saw Jack walk out. Once he was sure he’d left the building Thomas called out for his second in command.

“Adams!” He yelled and a soldier ran in quickly.

“Sir?” He asked. He was the only man who knew about Thomas and Jack. When Thomas had been at his lowest these past couple of weeks of Jack’s absence he’d completely broken down in front of the man and ranted about his worries concerns. Thankfully he was a loyal man and good friend. He did not judge Thomas for his relationship and even swore to keep it secret and help him to locate Jack if he wanted.

“Follow Jack. Report back to me everything you see. I want to know that where he’s been staying is actually safe and that nothing is going on.” Thomas said.

He felt that something must have happened to Jack all those weeks ago. It didn’t make since for them to have had such a strong, healthy (Sort of), and loving relationship one moment and then the next Jack doesn’t even bother to show his face for the next couple of weeks. Something was clearly wrong and Thomas was going to get to the bottom of it.

Adams nodded stiffly as his commanded

“Yes sir.” He said for turning to do as told.

“Oh and Adams!” Thomas called stopping him in his tracks.

“Yes sir?”

“I don’t have to tell you this stays between us.”

“Of course not, Commander.”

.

.

.

Jack ran the entire way to the jail house. Not even stopping for a break when his lungs struggled for air. When he finally got near to the place he slowed to a stop and took a moment to compose himself. Wiping the sweat from his face and straightening out his hair and clothes.

Once he was finished, he sauntered over to the guards in front of the building.

“Hello gents, miss me?” He said and the two guards stood up straighter sending Jack slightly fearful looks. They don’t know what it was about this man but every time he was around, they always did things they later ended up regretting.

“Kingsley…” One of the men said in greeting as the other nodded. Jack was confused for a second until he remembered that was the name that he was going with while in town. He hadn’t been called by it in a while, so it’d slipped his mind. Jack didn’t let it phase him though and continued onward.

“I believe that you’ve mistakenly locked my dear friend in there. I’ve just come to pick him up.” Jack said trying to walk past only for them to block the way by crossing their guns.

“Not going to happen.” One officer said and Jack put on an overly offended and authoritative look.

“If you don’t let me through, I’ll be forced to have a word with your Commander.” Jack said and the officers didn’t seem even the slightest bit worried by that statement.

“Go on then. Will be happy to release him when, and only when, we receive orders from our hire ups.” One of the officers said and Jack let out a huff of annoyance his cheerier attitude finally dropping and giving way to his real feelings.

He knew if he really had to he could just go back to headquarters and get Thomas to give an order to release him but he _really_ didn’t want to go back in that office. He also knew that it would take a significant amount of time for the order to go through and Jack didn’t want to make Vincent wait that long.

So, like the good friend he was he put on a sultry smile and walked between the two soldiers. Both of them subconsciously leaning away.

“Now boys, we don’t need to go that far. I’m sure the three of us can come to an understanding.” Jack said running his hands up both their arms and grazing against their necks. The effect was immediate. Both men leaned into the touch and their eyes hazed over while big smiles stretched across their faces.

“Of course, you can go through and get your friend.”

“We’d never dream of stopping you.”

They moved their guns out the way and held both the doors open for Jack to enter. Jack smiled smugly the whole way in before making quickly through the building to find Vincent fast before the charm could wear off.

He found the man in question sitting against the wall in one of the cells with his hat over his eyes blocking them from the sun and his arms and legs crossed comfortable while he snored.

“Vincent!” Jack shouted startling the man and make him flail around for his hat before he looked up at Jack.

“Jack?” He said still groggy from just waking up. He watched a Jack hurried over to the wall and grabbed the keys to his cell before running back over with the key.

“Come on! Get up! We have to go before they change their minds.” Jack said and Vincent lifted up quickly running out the cell just as Jack opened it.

“Before who changes their mind!?” Vincent asked as they both started running towards the entrance.

“No time to explain just run!” Jack said.

By the time they were running out the charm looked to be just starting to wear off. As they pasted the guards at the entrances Jack smacked the both of them on the back of the head with his bare hands. Not having time to politely touch their skin he went with the first thing he could think of while running.

Thankfully, it worked. The two guards didn’t even look upset at getting smacked and even waved goodbye to Jack, calling out for him to come back soon and visit them. Vincent looked back at the exchange with confusion but didn’t bother to ask about it. Instead focusing on running back to his tavern and far away from any navy soldiers.

He could ask Jack about everything later.

.

.

.

When they finally made it to the tavern the two of them were drenched in sweat and panting heavily as they burst through the doors of the pub. They drew a little attention at first until people noticed exactly who had come in and completely dismissed them, use to the antics by now.

Diana was the only one who addressed them.

“Now what have you boys gotten into this time?” She asked smirking kindly at them and fixing them both a pint of rum. They huffed over to the bar and to their drinks.

“Oh, sister you don’t have enough time for me to tell you.” Jack said giving her an overly dramatic tired face before downing his rum. Vincent just gave his sister a nod of thanks before going to do the same.

Diana chuckled at the both of them. Not bothering to press for more information, going back to serving drinks.

“Well, now that your back I expect you to help me with the dinner rush Vinny.” She said looking over at her older brother who grumbled but nodded up at her.

“I will but… just give me a couple hours?” Vincent said sending a meaningful look to Jack, who’d already started wondering off, for his sister to see. She seemed to notice how serious his expression was, and a smile broke across her face.

“Are you finally going to ask him?” She asked and excited grin pulling at her face. Vincent shushed her and pulled her in to whisper better.

“No need to let the whole pub hear.” He said and she gave an apologetic look.

“Sorry… can I see it?” She asked and Vincent looked back over at Jack to see him heading up the stairs. Most likely to change into some less damp clothing. The sweat was already making his own clothing cling uncomfortably to his skin.

Once Vincent saw that he’d actually left he leaned close to his sister pulling a silver ring out of his pocket. She grabbed it excitedly.

“It’s lovely.” She said quietly admiring the ring. Taking a look at the engraving on the inside.

To my Beloved, Love V

“Why the engraving?” She asked confused. Engagement rings didn’t typically have anything written on them.

“I didn’t want him to mix it up with his many other rings.” Vincent said honestly. His sister nodded in understanding. Jack did have an abundant amount of rings.

“Are you going to ask tonight?” She asked suddenly excited again. Her shoulder’s slumped when he shook his head with an amused look.

“No, tonight we have other things to discuss. Things I need to know before committing.” Vincent said. Diana gave him a confused look. She knew just how much her brother cared for Jack and Jack seemed to be just as happy with her brother. If they were both in love and happy then what more was there to consider? She wished she could connect so quickly with a man. How is it she let her brother beat her to it?

She didn’t voice these thoughts though and just shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay, but if you’re not going to propose tonight, I expect you back in two hours, understand?” She said shifting into her more strict tone of voice. Vincent just chuckled at her small stern self.

“Sure thing, baby sister.” He said patting her on the head, receiving a slap to the hand in return, before heading up stairs after Jack.

Vincent was surprise to see Jack wasn’t in their room and was instead in the hall talking lowly with a man Vincent didn’t recognize. That was strange because Vincent was awfully familiar with all his regulars and generally knew everyone who entered his pub to some extent. Without thinking about it Vincent moved quickly back behind the wall and listened closely to what they were saying.

“-othing you need to worry about. I’m fine, and you can tell him I said that.” He heard Jack say harshly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kingsley but I have my orders. If it pleases you, I will do my best to remain distant and not disturb you.” The unknown man said, and Jack gave out a loud aggravated huff.

“What would _please_ me is not having some stanch red coat breathing down my neck!”

“Sir, I assure you. You won’t even know I’m around.”

“Oh, you mean like how I didn’t know you’ve been following me since I left navy headquarters?” Jack replied sarcastically.

Vincent saw this as his time to intervene.

“Jack?” He called getting both of their attention as he turned the corner.

“What’s going on here?” Vincent asked walking over to Jack’s side and sending the man in front of him a dirty look.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with sir. I was just on my way.” The man said giving a tilt of his head before heading off. Once Vincent saw him leave he turned to Jack and placed his hands on his hips.

“What was that about?” He asked not mentioning what he’d already heard earlier. Jack smiled up at him wrapping his arms loosely over Vincent’s shoulders.

“Nothing to worry about, Love. Just a minor annoyance I had to deal with.” Jack said dismissively. Vincent didn’t seem any less concerned.

“Are you sure? Is their reall-“ Vincent was cut off when Jack leaned up to kiss him.

“Do you really want to waste any more time thinking of that man? Diana wants you to start working in a couple of hours, right? Wouldn’t you rather spend the time we have together doing something a little more… entertaining?” Jack asked pushing Vincent up against the wall behind them pressing their lips together.

Vincent was quickly lost in the aphrodisiac that was Jack’s lips. They stumbled over each other. Grabbing at clothing and biting at lips. They got so wrapped up into each other as they tried to make their way into their room they slammed loudly up against the wall uncaring if they may be disturbing other tenants.

Thankfully, for the other residents, they found their way to their own door quickly and were soon stumbling into their own room their clothing already half off at this point.

Neither notice Adams watching them before later leaving to deliver his report.

.

.

.

“No… your wrong. You must have seen wrong. How was your line of sight? Are you sure it was clear enough?” Thomas said shaking his head in denial as he looked down at his desk where his clenched fists were pressed against.

“I’m sorry sir… but I had a perfect view.” Adams said wondering what more he could do for his Commander then give him the truth.

Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His Jack seen with another man?

Impossible.

Jack would never do something like that. He would never betray him in that way. They loved each other too much to do that to one another. Their relationship was too good. It would be one thing if he was seen with a woman. That would make sense as it would just be a way to cover for their relationship, like Thomas does with his wife. But to be with another man…

“There must be something else going on here. I don’t doubt your telling the truth but that doesn’t mean you could have gotten the whole story just from that one encounter.” Thomas said his face pinching up in thought.

“…Did his demeaner change when the man arrived?” Thomas asked.

“How so, Commander?” Adams asked confused.

“Did he seem on edge or uncomfortable in any way?” Thomas clarified. Adams paused and thought back on the moment.

“I guess he seemed a little worried when the man arrived… Like he didn’t want us seen together by him.” Adams answered remembering how Jack tensed up when the man had appeared. He noticed it because a couple of other people walked past them before who seemed to know Jack and he didn’t seem too worried about any of them when they spoke to him. Adams voiced these thoughts to his Commander.

His words put the man in deep thought. After a couple minutes of contemplation, he finally spoke up.

“…Perhaps this means he has something over Jack.” Thomas said lowly just thinking out loud.

“Sir?” Adams asked not understand how he’d come to that conclusion.

“Think about it, Adams. You say he didn’t care when anyone else passed by but when this… Mason did suddenly his entire demeanor changes? He suddenly shows fear? And my Jack, the most loyal lover a man could have, sleeping with another man but me? I can think of only one logical reason all these things add up to. He’s clearly blackmailing him or threatening him in some other way.” Thomas said.

Adams brow frowned at his words.

“Sir I’m not su-“ Adams didn’t get to finish his words.

“That must be it!” Thomas said looking towards Adams a gleam of insanity in his eyes. Adams knew from that look alone there was nothing he could say that would change his mind.

“It all makes sense! His avoiding me, our lack of communication, his distance from the last time I saw him, his reason for never disclosing his location. He was trying to keep me from learning of this terrible thing. Oh, but to think I let him endure this all alone. I let him be subjected to such depravity. What kind of lover does that make me? What kind of _man_ allows that to happen to his loved one.” Thomas continued.

Adams watched as the man he once so admired continued on and on in a deranged ramble. Seeming to not even realize he was speaking out loud anymore or that Adams was even in the room. He listened as he raged at himself for his failures in his duties. As he swore revenge on the man who’d done this to both him and Jack.

The more he went on the more Adams believed it was a mistake to him anything to begin with.

“Adams!” Thomas finally addressed him after what felt like hours of listening to him ramble.

“Yes Commander!” Adams said standing attention hoping against hope to just be dismissed for the night and not have to be apart of this lovers spat anymore. As that’s what this clearly was and not at all about Jack being in danger. The man looked happy enough when Adams had seen him.

“Ready the troops! We going to get that bastard.” He said and Adams looked at him in alarm as he started dressing quickly as if for a full-scale battle.

“Sir, I think you need to rethink this.” Adams said quickly rushing to stop his Commander from dressing.

“What is there to think on?!” Thomas said turning his crazed look on Adams. Knowing that actual reasons wouldn’t reach him at this point Adams appealed to his obsession.

“You don’t want to do this half-hazardously! The result could be detrimental if not fatal to your lover. You also don’t want to cause a panic in town. You need to think this through. Take a night to properly think this over and plan everything out calmly.” Adams said and he the two sat in silence for a while as Adams watched some of the sanity return to the man’s eyes.

“…Your right, I have to do this right. I have to plan carefully.” Thomas said taking off his coat and sword again. Adams sighed in relief.

“Perhaps you should go home as well? Get proper rest before tomorrow? You must be tired.” Adams suggested again watching as the man’s body seem to go slack with the remembrance of his fatigue.

“Your right, I must go home and rest… For tomorrow.”

.

.

.

Jack woke to the feeling of a large hand slowly running it’s fingers through his short dreaded hair. He hummed at the contently at the feeling and burrowed further into the chest he was laying on. Turning away from the sun so it wasn’t in his eyes.

Vincent chuckled at the behavior being reminded of an affectionate cat when it was being pet. He half expected Jack to start purring against his chest.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He whispered softly against his hair. Getting a soft and sleepy shush from Jack in return.

“Shhh, not morning yet…sleep more.” Jack mumbled into his chest just loud enough for him to hear. Vincent chuckled softly again, his chest rumbling enough that Jack’s eyes open for a brief second to look up at him with a glare. Vincent met that sleepy glare with an amused smile that showed Jack he was much to awake for the time of morning it was.

“Sorry to tell you but the tavern will be open soon and I doubt even you can sleep through that noise once it begins. Might as well get up now so we can spend a little time together before I have to leave.” Vincent said and Jack let out an agitated growl but did in fact finally lift his head and open his eyes. He did make a point to spend some time with Vincent before his work because he knows it will be hours before he gets another chance to spend time with him.

“Fine, you win. I’m up.” Jack said with another sigh. Lifting up entirely from the bed and going to at least put some trousers on. Not because he needed them but the process of getting them on helped him to wake up a little more and keep himself from getting too comfortable and falling back asleep. He tossed Vincent his own when he reached a hand out.

The man already had his shirt on and if his trousers were on ahead of time he could stay here from even longer not having to do more then throw on a jacket before heading off to work.

Jack didn’t bother putting on a shirt as well and instead crawled right back into bed. This time sitting up next to Vincent who was doing the same. Leaning against his chest sitting half in his lap. He unconsciously entwined their hands together. Jack was always a tactile person. He enjoyed touching things that were around him, including people. His two lovers were always happy to indulge him in this, retuning the touching in abundance.

That just sat like that for a while. Enjoying the peace of the morning and the sound of the birds waking and chirping at one another. The steady and increasing glow of the sky outside. Just breathing in each other’s air and taking in the tranquility of the moment.

Times like this were some of Vincent’s favorite with Jack. Usually when they were together they were talking up a storm or doing something wild and crazy. While that was fun and all that was hardly anything new with Jack. He was willing to do those things with anyone who asked. But this… only Vincent got the pleasure of seeing this side of Jack. The calm and soft side. The side that he didn’t indulge in unless he was with someone he truly felt safe with. Vincent took it as an honor to be that person.

Moments like this were so rare and beautiful that Vincent could think of no better time to present the ring to Jack.

“Jack?” Vincent called, receiving a small hum of acknowledgment.

“How long have we been courting one another?” Vincent asked and Jack’s face scrunched up in thought. He gave a small raspy hum that showed he didn’t remember.

“Well between all the black out drunk nights and time spent in a window less cell I am not entirely sure.” Jack said making Vincent huff in laughter. Jack was always good at getting a laugh out of him. He could tell from Jack’s proud smirk that it was intentional.

“…Besides I wouldn’t necessarily say were courting each other.” Jack said after casually. Courting made it sound like they were planning to get married one day.

“What would you call it then?” Vincent asked not yet worried about Jack’s rejection of them courting. He knew Jack wasn’t a fan of more traditional terms.

“Amusing ourselves.” Jack responded getting another soft chuckle out of Vincent.

“Could you not say both about our relationship?” Vincent asked only receiving a lazy shrug from Jack in response. He didn’t feel like running their nice morning by telling Vincent their ‘relationship’ was more of a pass time for him and wasn’t even the only one he had.

“Jack…” Vincent said soft and used two fingers under Jack’s chin to turn him so they could face each other. Jack gasped softly when he saw the look of pure adoration in Vincent’s eyes. It was a looked he hasn’t received outside of their lustful haze. A look he didn’t think he _could_ cause outside of those moments.

“These last few weeks have been the best of my life and I mean that sincerely. I don’t I’ve every been more joyous before or felt more fulfilled in life. I didn’t feel this way until you came into my life. It’s not just how I feel either. Everything in my life has been better since you came into it. My relationship with my sister, my business profits, my costumer’s happiness, _sex_. I don’t want to ever go back to how it was before….” He trailed off for a second reaching down into his pocket.

Jack followed his hand with his eye. Gasping when he pulled out the small silver ring. A pure silver ring like that must have cost a fortune on his salary. And Jack _knows_ he paid for it. He wasn’t the type to steal something like this.

Jack suddenly felt sick. He _couldn’t_ accept that ring. To do so would be beyond cruel. Especially knowing that he soon planned to leave this small village. He’d already started deliberately getting close to the pirates he recognized from his and Vincent’s night out in preparation to join their crew. All that was stopping him was not having removed his charm from Vincent yet. Jack could already feel his face shifting into one of guilt.

Before anything could be said though a loud bang was heard as their door was slammed against the wall after a small squad of five soldier kicked it down with their swords drawn in preparation for battle.

Vincent acting fast and on instinct reached to grab for either his or Jack’s that rested on the side of their bed. But the moment his finger tips touched the hilt of the sword another loud bang was heard throughout the building as Vincent was shot clean through the right side of his chest.

“Vincent!” Jack yelled in alarm leaping off the bed and barely managing to catch his falling body as they both tumbled off the bed. He cradled him close. Resting his head in his lap as he leaned over putting hand over his chest doing his best to slow the blood.

“No, no, no, no.” Jack mumbled panicked under his breath when Vincent started to cough up blooded. His eyes wide and glazed over from pain. One of his hands clutching onto Jack forearm weakly. He was still coughing on blood in his attempt to talk.

“No, save your breath. You’re going to be fine. Whatever it is you can tell me later. When your all better.” Jack said his voice shaking and his eyes beginning to burn.

Vincent’s eyes clenched in frustration for a second before he raised his other hand as best he could holding out the ring and looking at Jack meaningfully through his tears. Jack could now feel his own tears running down his face and forced his lips to stop trembling so he could speak.

“Yes. Yes. I do.” He said taking the ring from his hands and clutching tightly to it. All previous thoughts of rejecting the object completely gone from his mind.

Vincent smiled weakly through his pained tears which were now replaced with ones of joy. His eyes begin to close permanently and fell lip as he took his last breath. Having died with a smile on his face from his one wish coming true.

“No, no. Vincent! Open your eyes!” Jack wailed.

This wasn’t right. Vincent wasn’t supposed to die like this. Still trapped in Jack’s charm. Unknowing that what he felt was all just a lie. His last moments weren’t even his own. Jack had not wanted to take the rest of his life from him. All he wanted was to have a good time. To enjoy the lives, they had. He didn’t think his antics would be what took that life away from someone he cared about. Surly it must have been his fault. Because why else would the Navy be here if not to arrest him?

Jack turned towards them suddenly enraged at what just happen and wanting to lash out at the bastard who’d taken the life from this good man. Especially when good men were so rare in this world.

His look of raged turned to one of fear when he saw the man holding the smoking gun was none other than Commander Philip Thomas.

As if this moment could not get any worse the realization that this all truly was Jack’s fault hurt more then anything. Especially when it didn’t take a genius to recognized that crazed look in his eyes was result from his own charm.

Jack sudden realization and fear froze him speechless in his spot. Still clutching tightly to Vincent’s unmoving body and a stream of unending tears running down his face. His fist clenched tightly around the silver ring in his hand.

Thomas lowered his gun and walked slowly over to Jack. Jack tensed when the man kneeled down next to him and looked meaningfully into his eyes. He doesn’t know what he expected but it certainly wasn’t for Thomas to pull him tight into his arms and rub gently against his back. Jack didn’t know how to react to so he just didn’t and stayed limp within his arms. That is until Thomas whispered in his ear calmly.

“It’s okay Love, he’s dead now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

The words were all Jack needed to put the rest of the puzzled together. He felt the wave of rage return and threw Thomas off of him. The other five soldiers present raised their swords in response preparing to defend their commander. Thomas raised his hand to them in a silent order for them to stand down.

“Leave us.” He commanded and the man looked hesitant. His lieutenant spoke up.

“But sir…” He started glancing over at the clearly enraged Jack. Whose fist were now clenched so hard his nails bit into his skin making blood drip from between his fingers.

“Leave us!” He shouted this time getting an immediate reaction as they saluted before taking their leave. Closing the door behind themselves and going a significant distance from the door. Knowing the point of them leaving was so they didn’t hear the conversation about to take place.

Once they were gone Thomas stood up like Jack was now. He tried to reach out for one of Jack’s clenched fist in order to sooth him.

“My Love, What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!?” Jack spit out venomously. A part of knew that Thomas probably had no idea what he’d just done and based off what he’d whispered to Jack most likely thought he was saving him in some way. But Jack didn’t care about that. It didn’t change the fact that Vincent was still dead. The first and only person Jack has ever truly considered his friend and equal. Having never experienced having someone his own age he was close to in his life.

“You just murdered the love of my life!” Jack shouted. And that was true. It may have not been true even five minutes ago but the moment that bullet went through Vincent’s chest it became true. The moment he took his last breath Jack was resolved to love him. He wouldn’t let Vincent die unloved and charmed by a heartless person who never cared more for him then just as an easy fuck and good friend. No, Vincent would die loved just as much as he loved Jack.

Thomas looked struck at his words. His eyes widened and he stumbled back slightly. His throat visibly tightened and he let out an audible choke. Jack words seem to have a physical affect on him. Like his body was completely rejecting the words. His skin begin to turn red and almost seem like his had a rash starting to form. Some of Jack anger tempered at the sight and he wondered if his charm was the cause of this. He absently reached out and brushed his fingers against Thomas arm not knowing what he could do to help.

His touch seemed to immediately soothe the area. His skin started to turn back to normal rapidly. Spreading from were he’d touched. Thomas let out an audible gasp of relief. Jack looked on in confusion at the sight.

Years later he would come to the realization that what he had seen as well as Thomas mental state were all part of the withdrawal from lacking his presences. That adverse reaction from his rejection and lack of touch. A slow painful process that would destroy a man mentally, physically, and emotionally. A terrible way to exist.

Jack went to pull away when he saw the skin return to normal. Alarmed by the sudden change. He didn’t get far before Thomas had clutched onto his wrist pulling him in closer and into his arms. Taking him in like a starving man receiving food for the first time in weeks. He didn’t say anything just clung tightly to Jack like a lie line. Most of Jack’s rage subsided in that moment when he heard Thomas’s trembling breaths and felt his shaking arms around his body.

He released Thomas was just as much of a victim as Vincent was. Jack was the perpetrator here. The only person he had the right to be mad with was himself. He cost both these men so much. He truly was just as evil as all those siren stories described them to be. Even if this hadn’t been his plan he’d still gotten drunk off his own power. Lost sight of what he was really doing and how he was affecting the people around him.

Now Jack may not have been a saint but he’d always thought he at least wasn’t evil. But know he wasn’t so sure. He really was a monster.

Instead of indulging in this cruel power he should have been reining it in and controlling himself. He should have done as his uncle did and only used it in life threatening situations and not just for fun. He should have heeded his father’s warnings.

How could he do this?

Jack felt suddenly overwhelmed by all his emotions. He pushed Thomas away from his and ran out of the room before Thomas could collect himself enough to grab him again. He easily dodged the soldiers blocking the hall and ran all the way through the tavern. Passing a weeping Diana who’d clearly been informed of what happen to her brother. She looked up at him as he ran pass with a panic look on his face. When she saw the soldiers following quickly on his heels her face twisted in anger and she leapt up and kicked over one of her wine barrels. Easily disrupting their path to Jack. She’d already lost one brother today she was no about to lose another. Jack sincerely hoped she would no be arrested for helping him. Nobody else deserved to get hurt over this mess he’s made.

Jack ran as fast as he could. Using all the knowledge he’d acquired from running for the Navy in this town. This time around he didn’t try to drag out to chase like usual or provide any extra entertainment to the crowd. Truly doing his best to escape as fast as possible. He had to get away and some how get on that pirate ship crew tonight. Knowing that because of all this commotion they’d probably leave as soon as tomorrow or even tonight to avoid the heat from the Navy.

He had the benefit of Thomas not knowing that he was a pirate to begin with. He’d never think that he’d try to go off with a crew. Jack even doubted that he knew he had one hiding out in his town right now. As he would have had them hung as soon as he found out.

Jack ran until he found one of his whole-in-the- wall alleys. Placing a board in front of the whole leaving just enough room for him to see the sky and note the passage of time. He waited in that whole for hours. Ignoring his discomfort at the tight space and growing hunger from having not eaten all day. He could at least count his blessings that whole provided shelter from the hot sun and later the chilly night air. Seeing as he was still in nothing more then his trouser. No shirt, no Jacket, not even a pair of boots to protect his feet from the filthy and sometimes glass covered ground.

He waited in that whole until he could no longer hear the constant talk and running from soldiers in search of him. This was a rather large town so eventually they had to leave and give up on this area in search of a new one. When they finally did Jack chanced the risk to leave his whole. He’d have to find some way back to the tavern. He needed to get the rest of his things if he was going to leave tonight. It wasn’t much stuff. Just the clothing on his back and sword. He’d need that at least. He also knew that any pirates would be spending their nights there. Especially if they were planning to leave any day soon. They would want one more night of fun with the ladies of the night on land before being sea locked with a bunch of sweaty, filthy, stinky men.

Most importantly he needed to talk to Diana.

She deserved some kind of explanation. He may not be able to give her the whole truth but she deserved some type of closer. She deserved to know why her brother died and knowing the Navy they probably told her some bullshit story about some made up crime he committed.

So Jack did his best to avoid every soldier he came across until he found his way back to the tavern. He was glad to see that Thomas didn’t have the forethought to have extra guards around it. Jack still didn’t risk going into the front door though. He instead headed from the side of the building to the window of his and Vincent’s shared room from last night. Knowing that even if Diana saw it fit to open the tavern for tonight, which he doubted, she wouldn’t sell out this room for a while.

When he entered the room he was happy to see the candle from early was still burning and he was able to see what he was doing. First thing he did was put a shirt on to start warming his chilled body. Then he slid on his boots and placed his sword against his waist. Feeling comfortable knowing that now if he had to leave in a hurry he had everything he needed to run away with.

Once he was done Jack glanced down at the floor in front if him and could help but stare at the blood stain from where he’d cradled Vincent in his final moments. He stared at it with a bank face as a tsunami of emotions rushed over him at the sight. The strongest amongst them being guilt. He raised his left hand and laid a soft kiss to the silver ring on it. In place on the one finger he never thought he’d ever put a ring. He bent down to the ground and placed his ringed hand over the blood stain.

“I promise to take this ring with me to the grave.” Jack swore lowly as his gazed at the stain. Vincent had given his last breath to give him this ring. He’d never take it off again. He’d forever use it as a reminder to never abuse his powers again.

Jack gave a full-bodied jump and reached for his sword when the door to the room opened in one quick sweep but it didn’t slam against the wall. He looked up to see Diana looking back down at him a club gripped tightly in her hands.

Her face was twisted in anger fully planning to take her frustrations out on whatever intruder had entered her tavern. He face cleared entirely from rage to one of relief when she saw him. She dropped her club and her hand ross to her mouth.

“Jack!” She said leaping into his arms and burring herself in his chest as she wept against him. Another burn of guilt bombarded Jack as he clung back to her. Doing his best to provide comfort when he never has had to before.

“I was so worried about you.” She managed to choke out between cries. She finally pulled back to get a good look at him.

“I thought those Navy bastards had gotten to you to.” She said thinking of all the past hours she’d stressed cleaned her tavern hoping beyond hope that Jack somehow managed to escape. Knowing that this time he most likely wouldn’t just be released.

“I’m sorry I worried you Diana.” Jack said his expression and voice heavy with guilt. She shook her head in reassurance and rubbed her tears away.

“You had to be careful, I understand.” She said.

“But Jack you have to tell me what happen? What did you and Vinny do? Why did they… Why did they…” She choked up again unable to finish the words. Jack reached out and rubbed her tears away thinking of how he could explain this to her.

“It’s all my fault Diana.” Jack said and she looked back up at him her face making it clear she didn’t believe him. Jack may have bee wild and got up to a lot of things usually dragging her brother along but Vincent always went willingly. Everything he did was of his own volition. So if they did something that would have resulted in… this it was not just all Jack’s fault. She’d come to this understanding in her day of solitude.

“Jack, whatever you did you did together. It’s not just your fault.” She said and Jack shook his head before getting up and taking her up with him. Gesturing for her to sit on the bed with him so they could talk more comfortably.

Once they were seated Jack hesitated and talking already knowing that the moment he did the woman he’d come to see as a sister would hate him and he truly would have nothing left of Vincent other then the ring on his finger. Seeing his struggle she took his hand in hers hoping to provide some comfort. When she did Jack swallowed around nothing one last time before speaking.

“I… Before I was with your brother Thomas and I… I was involved with the Commander.” He said and Diana tensed up taking in a sharp breath. Jack waited for a second for her to explode but she held firm to his hand and just waited patiently for him to continue.

“It was… I had started sleeping with him as a way to avoid punishment. You know how all those times I use to get arrested but I’d always be let go? It was because of that. Well you see I had seen our arrangement as nothing more the occasional fuck but Thomas… He thought we were in love. I didn’t think much of it and soon me and your brother got involved and I didn’t need Thomas anymore so I stopped getting caught and I stopped going to see him.” Jack said and from the look in Diana’s eye she’d already put the rest of the story together. Her grip on his hand was tighter then it had been all night.

“Then yesterday your brother and I got arrested for the first time together. I rejected Thomas’s advances when I went to see him last. He must have been upset because he sent one of his men to follow me and I guess he saw Vincent and I together in the hall and then…” Jack’s eyes started glaze over and he took a shuddering breath. Recounting the tail made him realize just how avoidable all of this really was. How could he have been so foolish?

It was Diana’s turn to wipe his tear away now.

“That’s enough Jack. I understand now. They’re no need for you to relive that.” She said and Jack shook his head.

“But that’s not all Diana. I don’t think he killed Vincent out of Jealousy. I think… I think he thought Vincent was hurting me in some way. From the way he acted and things he said it seemed like he thought he was saving me or something…” Jack trailed off again and Diana got a thoughtful look on her face.

“When I asked the soldiers early why they’d attacked Vinny they said he was guilty of rape and blackmail. I had thought it was just slander or some made up excuse for something else you to may have done but now I’m thinking maybe they really did believe that.” She said and seemed upset all over again.

“That means that not only was Vinny killed but there are people in this world who will actually see his death as a justice.” She said her lip trembling. Jack shook his head at her words.

“No, no they won’t. Not if you get the story out to them. All it takes is for one person in your tavern to get a hold of the real story and it will spread like wildfire all around this town.” Jack said and Diana’s eyes lit up at the idea. With that even if some people did believe the commander there would always be those that new the truth or at least a part of it. Gossip could really jumble a story. But as long as there was some theory out there that cleared her brother’s name she’d be happy.

Diana felt a smile start to pull at her lips until she realized what Jack said.

“If I? What about you?” She said and Jack gave her a sad smile.

“I can’t stay here anymore Diana.” He said and Diana felt a pull to argue but knew that he was right. It would be a waste of time to try and convince him otherwise. It seems she really would be losing both her brothers tonight.

“How will you leave?” She asked focusing on what she could help him with.

“I can’t tell you. I don’t want to have to worry about the Navy doing anything to you for the information.” He said and she nodded in understanding again wishing that she could help him.

“At least let me pack you a meal.” She said getting up before he could argue. Telling him to stay in the room incase anyone came in downstairs. She went down and quickly grabbed a loaf of bread and a small block of cheese as well as a small chunk of meat which she’d all been saving for their congratulations meal. She had been looking so forward to their engagement. She had noticed the ring on Jack’s finger and could at least rest a little easier knowing her brother had had his moment before he passed.

Once the food was gathered she headed back upstairs to see Jack sitting in the bed staring at the blood stain at the floor intensely. Trapped in an endless loop of what happen that morning. She moved quickly to put the food down and take hold of both his shoulders to pull him from his self-torture. She gave him a strained smile. He couldn’t bring himself to return it and just looked back down at the stain.

“Where’s his body?” He asked and she winced a bit at the question.

“A couple of the patrons who were here earlier helped to carry it to the morgue to get ready for a proper burial next week. They’d been nice enough to spread the word of what happened and tell people the tavern would be closed until the funeral, for me.

Jack nodded at that happy to know that Vincent’s body was left alone and not put out as a warning to others like the Navy did occasionally. Once he got his answer he reached over for some of the food she packed him. Planning to eat it before he headed out. Not trusting something wouldn’t happen to it on his trip. Diana didn’t stop him knowing he probably hadn’t eaten all day.

When he was finished he looked to Diana for a second before pulling her into the best, tightest hug he could. She returned it with equal strength.

“This is not the last time we will see each other.” Jack promised softly in against her hair. He felt a couple tears fall on his neck and her squeeze him even tighter for just a second. They held each other for while. Just taking comfort in knowing that even though they’d both lost someone close to them today they weren’t the only one suffering.

After a while Jack finally let go and with a small kiss to Diana’s tear stained cheek and forehead he pulled away and gave one last goodbye before opening the window and heading out to the only other pub in this small town. Knowing that at least some pirates would be there.

When Jack found the pub he was sure to go around back as not to drawn too much attention to himself. He didn’t know if the Navy had put a warrant out for him. Or even if people had noticed them looking for him and would turn him in in hopes of reward money. That had happen before afterall.

Once he got in he picked a quiet place in the back where he could sit and take in the entire room. He looked over everyone. Looking for tell-tell signs of pirates. Wet boots, bleeding gums and cracked lips from scurvy, long unkempt beards, hats that hadn’t been properly tailored in years, missing limbs, odd pets, swords and guns visible at all times, pickpocketing habits. There were a number of ways to find his people.

Jack was having no luck tonight though. Which could only mean the crew was planning to leave and soon. That wasn’t surprising seeing as because of him the Navy patrols have tripled in just one day. No pirate in his right mind would stay in a town like that. Jack was starting to lose hope when he heard familiar boisterous laughter off to his left. He glanced over to see two men who had become regulars at Vincent and Diana’s tavern over the last week. They were a couple of pirates Jack had been getting to know and befriend lately. The real gullible type. Easy to please with a few words of praise.

He gave a small smirked and headed over to them. Swishing some rum in his mouth and swaying in his steps to give the allusion of drunk. People tended to underestimate you when they thought you were pissed off your ass.

“Heya Fella’s. ‘Member me?” Jack said slurring his words purposefully.

“Oh look! It’s that funny block from the Tavern.” The larger of the two said. Jack hadn’t bothered to remember their names so he just mentally called them ‘Big One’ and ‘Tattooed one’

“Oh yeah! This guys a real riot. What brings you over? Here to deliver another of your tales.” The tattooed one said and Jack shook his head sluggishly.

“No, no, no. I’ve simply come to ask you gents-“ He gave a fake hiccup “Some question.” He said. He noticed how the men seemed to find his drunken state funny and continued on with an act. He had to make them want him on their crew so they’d be more willing to take him to their captain.

“Ask away mate.” The big one asked and Jack leaned in and pointed at but made sure not to touch one of their shared tattoos. It was of a ship with the engraving of WW on the side. Jack remember that the ship he and Vincent had terrorized was named the Wicked Wench.

“What pray tell are these for. I seen a couple of men with ‘em and wondered if I was missin’ out on somethin’.” Jack said feigning innocents. Knowing that the act was better believed because of his baby face and small body build. Something that worked well for him now but he’d really have to start working on to be taken more seriously as a pirate later.

The pirates laughed at his perceived ignorance. Jack laughed along with them encouraging the laid-back nature.

“No need to worry lad, you’re not missing out on anything. The men you’ve seen with this tattoo are... part of a select group.” The Tattooed pirate said.

“Really? What must one do to get in this group?” He asked forgetting to slur his words for a second. Thankfully the two men before him were now too drunk to notice.

“I’m not sure you’d want to. A good boy like yourself.” The big one said and Jack rested his hand on his chest and gave his best offended look.

“Good boy!? How dare you sir. I’ll have you know there is no one in this town, on this _island_ with a longer arrest record then myself.” He said and the two men raised a skeptical but amused eyebrow. The pirates hadn’t been here long enough to witness Jack’s previous routine of arrest-release-repeat. So, it made since that if they only knew him as ‘that guy from the tavern’ they would never guess his record.

“I’m guessing people don’t often get arrested here then?” The big one asked sending an amused look to his friend.

Okay now Jack was actually starting to get offending. He turned to everyone in the pub, cover be damned.

“Attention people! Attention! Will someone please inform these gentleman of what I am most known for in this town?!” He called.

“Jail!”

“Arrest!”

“Funny chases!”

“Annoying the Navy!”

“It’s amazing you haven’t been hung yet!”

All variations of those shouts came out of everyone all at once. All of them saying different thing that all essentially meant the same. Once they did Jack turned back to the surprised looking men with a cocky smirk.

“I assure you mates that I am a renowned criminal around these parts. You won’t meet a single resident here who hasn’t heard my name.” He said taking a seat between the two impressed looking men.

“And what might that name be?” The Tattooed one asked no more interest then before.

“Jack, Jack Sparrow.” He said for once giving his real name. If he was going to be on a crew with these men and not wait for his father to get him then it was about time he started using his real name again. That way eventually it will reach his family and let them know he’s safe.

“Well then, I guess you weren’t just fibbing with those stories you tell down at the tavern.” The big one said.

“Course not!” Jack exclaimed. It had gotten quiet between them again before Jack spoke up.

“Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I was made a God of a tribe of cannibals?” Jack asked immediately getting their attention again. He went all in telling his story. Giving wild gestures and the gruesome details. He spun story after story about his travels with on his fathers ship. Hinting that he had been on a pirate ship but making a point not to mention which one or give any hints as to who his family was.

Jack had them laughing for what must have been hours. Always pinning after the next story he had to offer. He had just wild them about how he’d dressed as a maid to sneak out of a rich lords house after having spent the night with his ward.

The three of them were in pain from the amount of laughter they were giving. Clutching tightly to there guts as Jared, the tattooed one, begged him to stop.

Once they had all calmed down a bit Jack sat back up and took a sip of his ale with a deliberate sad sigh.

“I really miss all those adventures.” He said and Gustav, the big one, spoke up.

“Why did you stop?” He asked.

“Got stranded here. No one to go off with. Well no one who knows how to have a good time. I’m not going to sign my soul away to one of the dull low paying merchant ships. If a real exciting opportunity presented itself I would go in a heart beat.” Jack said. He pretended not to notice how the two men exchanged looks behind his back.

“Hey Jack, what if we told you we had just that opportunity?” Jared asked and Jack bucked up.

“I would say do go on mate.” He said giving a winning smile feeling proud of himself that he hadn’t used his charm to make this work. Despite having been tempted many times and presented with many moments to do so he’d stayed strong and relied on just his wit and skills taught to him by his father.

He’d made a promise to himself that no matter what, even in states of emergency he wouldn’t use his charm on his crew members. He’s always felt this way but never before had he thought so strongly about it then he did today. A crews loyalty and trust was something you had to earn not take.

“Well then follow us mate.” Gustav said getting up with Jared. Jack followed after them happily already knowing what’s in store.

Once they were out of the pub the men lead him far out of town and away from prying ears, right on the edge of the forest. Once they got there they turned to face Jack.

“Okay Jack what we’re about to tell you stays between us no matter what you decide to do.” He said and Jack nodded seriously.

“Whatever it is my silence is guaranteed.” He reassured.

“Alright then, we’re pirates.” Jared said and Jack gave his best surprised look. The two men chuckled at the reaction.

“No need for the dramatics. We know you know. We also know your one too.” Gustav said and Jack gave a pout.

“How?” He asked feigning ignorance.

“Come on mate, with your arrest record and all the places you’ve been, no to mention you gave away quite a couple stories of your less then legal adventures.” Jared said and Jack resist smirking because they had caught on to what he wanted. He managed to double out smart them. He pretended his pride was hurt.

“I’ll have to work on that.” He mumbled. They chuckled again.

“You sure will, if your going to be part of our crew.” Jared said and Jack gave a genuinely surprised face now. That was fast. He thought he’d have to work a little more for it.

“Well you are looking for work, aren’t you? Captains been looking for some new members after we lost a couple to a fire a couple days ago. Not to say they died they just quit wanting to get away from all the constant chaos. Anyways you got a pretty good chance. Especially with my recommendation, I am first mate afterall.” Jared finished.

Jack was even more surprised now. Sometime his incredible luck shocked even himself. What were the chances of one of them being first mate? He also couldn’t help his mild amusement that his and Vincent’s prank had caused a couple pirates to retire.

“Well then, if you would do me the honor of leading the way.” Jack said and they all set out on the walk through the woods to where the ship was hidden on the far side of the island. All the while Jack continued with telling stories and amusing the men. Less to impress them and more to ensure he had a couple friends and allies on this new ship. Always important when joining a new crew.

They got to the ship quick enough. Jack took in how busy they all already were clearly preparing to set sail soon. Once they got on deck no one paid Jack any mind other than to check out the new guy for a quick glance before getting back to work. They did stop to greet the first mate though.

Jared gave polite hellos back but didn’t stop on his trip to the Captain’s quarters. At some point Gustav separated from them and went to help with the work. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to come in.

“Enter!” A man yelled.

“Captain Morgan, have a man here looking to join the crew.” Jared said as they walked in cutting right to the chase.

“I think he’ll be a good match sir.” Jared said and the two waited patiently for the Captain to finish writing whatever it was he was writing and look up at them. When he did his bored expression shift to one of surprise before his eyes narrowed in on Jack.

“Jared, wait outside would you?” He said and the man nodded before heading out. Jack was suddenly worried when he saw that look. What if this was one of the Captain’s trying to kidnap him for ransom.

When the door closed Captain Morgan gestured to the chair in front this desk for Jack to sit. Jack took the invitation without much fuss and watched as the man got up and circled him with a thoughtful look before sitting down.

“You’ll forgive me for the looks but my eyes are going in my old age. Needed a closer look to know for sure.” He said leaning back in his chair.

“Know what?” Jack asked confidently his default when he was nervous.

“That you are Teague’s son.” He said and all Jack bravado dropped and he start glancing at all the exits he could possibly escape through.

“Oh relax, I’m not an enemy. The exact opposite actually. I happen to own your father a life debt. Before you ask, no I’m not giving you the story. I am not reliving that moment.” He said not looking exactly traumatized by the memory just more ashamed and embarrassed. With a shudder he came quickly out the memory.

“I’d gladly except his son on my crew to pay back that blasted debt. Consider yourself accepted. We leave as soon as the ship is ready so I suggest that you make sure all your stuff is on board by then or we’re leaving it behind.” Captain Morgan said finally quiet long enough for Jack to speak.

“Would it be possible for you to delay that until I say my goodbyes?” He asked. Thinking of how there was still one more thing he had to do before leaving this island. Captain Morgan gave an annoyed look but huffed relenting.

“You an extra two hours, that should be enough time for you to say your goodbyes get your things and be back on this ship.” He said and Jack sent him a pleased look and looked down at his hand briefly thinking this is when he’s supposed to shake his hand. He looked reluctantly at his own.

“Don’t worry about that. I know all about your families little trick. All the pirate lords do as you know. I expect Teague has taught you not to use it on crew mates?” He asked and Jack nodded with a resolute look in his eyes. Morgan must have seen the sincerity in it because he nodded acceptant before waving his hand for Jack to go turning back to his paperwork.

Jack stood and left the room without further words.

“So, how did it go?” Jared asked once Jack left the room. Jack gave him a wide smirk.

“Guess who’s not going to be joining a merchant ship anytime soon.” He said humorously. Jared smiled happily glad to finally have someone with a good since of humor on board.

“You know this use to be a merchant ship?” Jared said just to watch Jack’s face twist in surprise.

“Really?” He asked eyes still wide. Jared chuckled at the look and nodded in conformation.

“Huh… Who’d have thought.” He said before starting to walk off the ship. Shouting at Jared that the Captain had given him permission to say his goodbyes before heading off.

Jack set off back to town going to the nearest stable to steal a horse. He’d be leaving town soon anyways so stealing a horse for a little while was no big deal. It would probably wonder back home when he was done anyways.

Once he did, he set out for another more secluded side of the island. Where he knew the nicest and largest house in the town was. He was sure to avoid all soldiers on his way their and stop the horse once the house was clearly visible not wanting to risk someone seeing or hearing him come up. He tied the horse to a tree from his return trip later before heading up to the side of the house where he could get in through the side entrance.

He gave a worried huff before entering the quiet dark house. He went off to the house office where he just knew the man he was looking for would be. Doubting that he’d actually be asleep with Jack still missing.

Sure enough when Jack peaked through the door not bothering to come in silently he saw Thomas over by the fire place looking over a fresh wanted poster of Jack. Probably just a first draft to be copied later. Jack would have to remember to destroy that before he left.

“Not now dear I’m busy.” He mumbled out never glancing up from the paper. Probably assuming Jack was his wife.

“I guess I’ll just have to come back later then.” Jack said in weak humor. Thomas dropped the paper with the speed he turned around. When he saw Jack his entire body went tense and seemed to want to run to him. He was stopping himself though remembering what happen the last time.

Jack gave him a reassuring smile and raised his arms in welcome. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and ran into his arms.

“I’m so glad your okay.” He said breathing Jack. Jack allowed him to and didn’t fight against any of his touches. He hopefully wouldn’t need to soon. He’d have to try fast though or he’d risk getting left behind by the crew.

“Philip look at me.” Jack said feeling the man hugging him tense. He knew using his first name would catch his attention.

“Yes, my Love?” he asked lifting up and looking down into Jack’s stern and shockingly serious eyes. Never before had he seen Jack serious about anything. Not even his own life.

“I need you to do something for me.” He said and Thomas nodded at him.

“Anything, just name it.” He said placing his hand’s on Jack’s hips. Jack raised his own hands and placed each on the side of Thomas’s face making sure both their eyes met.

“I need you to stop loving me.” He said and Thomas looked taken aback.

“Wha-?”

“Stop. Loving. Me.” Jack punctuated the words.

“I can’t. Your asking the impossible.”

“ _Try_.” Jack demanded. Thomas didn’t understand where this was coming from. Why would Jack want him to stop loving him?

“Lov-“

“Quiet. Just concentrate on me. On my eyes. Nothing more nothing less.” Jack said going with what he instincts were telling him. Thomas did as told if a little reluctantly. When Thomas gazed into his eyes Jack focused all his concentration on his powers. This time trying something different from what he did with Vincent. Instead of focusing on the power within himself like he always did he tried picturing that same power in Thomas and coming forward. The more he did the more Thomas faces start to twist in discomfort but he never looked away from Jack. Almost like he was in one of Jack’s trances.

Jack continued his concentration not letting himself worry about Thomas’s expression of pain. After a while of doing so Thomas dropped to his knees, his legs having gone too weak to stand. Jack didn’t let this deter him. He just followed Thomas down to the ground and continued to hold firm to the side of his face. Thomas hand coming up to grip at his own in an attempt to steady himself.

Thomas gave a small whimper and Jack saw as his eyes turned into that deep but bright purple from the first time he’d activated his powers. Jack felt his lip twitch in want to smile at his success. He was so excited he didn’t notice Thomas look of slight fear and panic. If Jack could see himself in a mirror right now he’d have seen that his eyes had gone entirely black like one would imagine a demon to have. Had he paid attention to his own hands he would have seen as they turned blue with white specks all over, grew webbing between the fingers, and begin to grow sharp black claws. He could faintly feel as gills opened along the base of his neck and large blue frilly fins also growing from the back of his ears and on the side of his arms and legs.

Had he been able to focus on himself at all he would have realized that he no longer looked like anything human. That Thomas was clearly seeing a monster and was mentally piecing together why for so long he’d been feeling such a pull to Jack and going insane with need for him.

True terror broke through Thomas love haze if just for a second. By God he’d fallen into a sirens song. For just a brief moment that thought filled his mind along with heart stopping fear. That is until the power within Jack forced that fear away replacing it with strong endorphic love.

Who cared his Love was a siren? That changed nothing. He was still beautiful, perfect, and everything Thomas has ever wanted. Such a small thing as species would never change how he felt.

Jack frowned a bit as he felt a struggle with his power. He focused even harder on those eyes. Imagining his power flowing out of Thomas and back into him.

Thomas gave a loud groan of pain as the purple in his eyes begin to shift. Leaving his pupils and heading downwards into his cheeks. Jack watched as they seemed to leave his eyes and flow under his skin. Lifting it to look like dark purple veins steaming from his eyes and heading for Jack’s hands. Jack felt his excitement grow at the success when he saw the veins travel and connect on to his own fingertips leading back into him.

He was so excited his face twisted into a large smile revealing all the razor sharp and deadly teeth. With the power traveling back into Jack he came back to his senses again and looked on in fear at the terrifying face before him. Truly believing he was about to be eaten like the stories say. He pushed Jack back with all his force trying to get away from the predator.

He back away on his hands his legs still feeling weak. Jack looked up in shock his body morphing back into that of a human as soon as the power was disconnected. He watched as the purple rapidly crawled back on the man’s terrified face and into his eyes cementing back into place. Hitting Thomas with it’s power tenfold. He felt that fear disappear with an overwhelming rush of love and affection for the man before him.

He still understood that Jack was a siren but once again cared nothing about that. It mattered not to him. Even if Jack wanted right in that moment to eat him he wouldn’t resist because he knows it would make his love happy.

Jack noticed as Thomas face took on a look of pure lust and affection and felt a fear of his own at the sudden intensifying feelings. He tried to stand to at least have a safer leverage over the situation but his own legs felt weak and strained. His whole body felt like it had just run miles. He was exhausted from that use of his powers.

He saw as Thomas seemed to get all his strength back with the return of the purple substance. He stood up and started heading towards Jack with purpose. Jack started to back up towards the door as best he could crawling on the ground holding out a hand to Thomas as a gesture to stop his own face giving a look of fear.

“Okay, wait! Wait! Help!” He shouted on instinct when Thomas was finally over him. He tried to drag himself away from the man as his rooming hands went all over his body. Trying to removed his trouser, shirt, and jacket all at once. Jack pushed against him with his weak tried arms demanding he let go. He turned away from his kisses and bit his lip in retaliation when they came anyways. Terrifyingly receiving groans of pleasure when he did.

He tried punching him in the face, digging his nails in his skin, biting anywhere he could see visible skin, he even tried kneeing him in the balls but all his touches were met with pleased groans or moans. Thomas was clearly taking great pleasure from any touch he was receiving even things that should have hurt. He was so far gone he couldn't even speak right now. Jack knew he couldn’t let this go any further. He had to do something. He looked around himself still trying to fight off Thomas. He grabbed the first thing he could, a table cloth hanging off his desk next to him, and tugged on it. The force of his tug caused the vase on top of the desk to tumbled and fall against Thomas directly on the back of his head. The impact was so strong that he was knocked unconscious immediately.

“Oh, thank God.” Jack breathed heavily before rethinking that statement. Did he fall under man’s God? Should he instead be thank whatever God or Goddess that siren’s and mermaids had? If so, he should probably thanking Calypso for the save. He had heard she valued her children of the sea a lot. It would explain why he always had shut good luck, especially at sea. Nodding at his own conclusion Jack decided to make and impulsive switch of faith right then.

“Thank you, Calypso.” He called up to the sky wondering if she was really listening. After he looked down at the man on his chest and attempted to flip him over. Sadly, his muscles were still too weak to lift a man that heavy. He instead wiggled his way from underneath him.

When he was free he pulled himself up as best he could before reaching for the fire place hot pocker. He grabbed it and used it as a cane to keep himself up and steady. Then he leaned heavily on the wall of the house as he made his may through the suddenly much longer hallways.

He tried to go as fast as he could. Not knowing when Thomas would wake up or how long he had until the crew left. He wasn’t exactly sure how long that whole process had taken him.

Only for him to fail….

Jack shook his head not letting the thoughts get to him. He had to focus. It was hard enough getting to his horse without those heavy thoughts weighing him down. Thankfully the more Jack traveled he began to feel his strength coming back little by little. By the time he was out the house he abandoned his impromptu cane and no longer needed to lean against the wall.

He still didn’t have it in him to run but he could speed walk to his horse. He managed to get on it’s back if only because it was a docile horse that seem to know how to bend with it’s rider’s needs.

Once on top Jack rod all the way back to the ship not bothering to stop and drop the horse back to it’s owner. Too concerned with the fact the sky was already starting to lighten with morning coming. At least the sun wasn’t up just yet.

Jack rod the horse all the way up right to shore. Only getting off when he had to get on the ship.

“Jack! We were just about to leave you. Already late on your first day?” Jared called down to him from the ship seeming more amused then upset.

“Well I’ve got to make a name for myself in some way.” Jack called back while he released the horse before sending it on back home with a slap to it’s behind. He climbed up the ramp once he did being met with Jared again.

“Where’d you get the horse?” He asked curiously.

“Stumbled upon it.” Jack replied and Jared chuckled at his casual theft.

“Alright then, just start helping with whatever you see. You find your place on the ship soon.” Jared said not bothering to explain how anything on a ship worked knowing that Jack was clearly a pirate before this and would not need the lesson.

Jack found Gustav helping to lift the sails and went over to join him. Figuring he could better hide his fatigue if he was around him. Jack got to work. Helping where ever he was called. It was clear the crew was seeing what he was capable of. Jack indulged them helping in every part of the ship, from ropes to navigation. It didn’t take long for the crew members to recognize he had clear experience and accept him as a functioning member.

It was always annoying to have to train a new recruit, especially when they were already so busy as is. So it was nice to have Jack as a help instead of a hindrance.

It wasn’t long before Morgan came out and ordered for them to set sail. The sun getting too close to rising for his liking. They set out hurriedly as soon as the order was given. Pulling off from port in record time.

As they got further and further out to sea and the small island Jack had briefly called home became smaller and smaller he felt himself breathe with relief. He didn’t know if it was the open water of the sea that calmed him or the thought of leaving all troubles behind but out here he felt at peace. The same peace he always felt in the ocean. A sense of home, freedom, and welcome unlike he’s ever experienced on land. Maybe it was because he was born at sea, or because he was a pirate, or most likely because he as a monster of the deeps but the sea would forever be the place he would always want spends his life.

Just as things started to calm down on deck as they begin to properly set sail everything went to hell when a loud cannon was heard, and one cannonball landed too close to the ship for comfort. They all rushed over to the side of the desk and looked over to see a Navy ship right behind them and heading fast their way. The watched as it’s cannons went off again and jumped back when the result was a large splash up the side of the ship the cannonball having gotten closer this time but still just barely manage to not hit.

“What the hell are you staring at! Ready the ship for battle! Lower all the sails! There’s not a ship in the world that could match the speed of our vessel!” Captain Morgan shouted and all the men on board finally got their shit together and prepared the ship for potential battle. All the while still trying to outrun the Navy vessel.

Jack prayed to his newly dubbed Goddess for all his worth that that ship was not manned by who he thought it was. All his hopes were crushed when he saw one of the crew members at the top of the sail look through a spying glass and shout down below.

“It’s Commander Thomas at the helm Captain!” He yelled letting the captain now who they were up against.

_‘Bugger’_

Jack felt his heart start to quicken and his body sweat. He really didn’t want to go through this again. He feared the crew learning it was he the Commander was after. If they knew they’ chuck him overboard in a heartbeat and leave for him to fend for himself. If they learned, the best he could hope for was they use him as a hostage until they were all safely away.

Jack didn’t let this get to him though. He treated this like every other attack from the Navy he’s been through. He remain cool under pressure and did his best to help without getting in the way of others. It wasn’t long before they had their own cannons loaded and were shooting back now realizing they weren’t going to be able to out run the navy ship as they’d gotten to close without them noticing first.

The held back no punches in their attacks. Firing with the intent to sink the Navy vessel. Unlike the Navy which had only given warning shots so far. Probably in an attempt to ‘save’ Jack again. Knowing him, in his state of mind he would have convinced himself that they kidnapped Jack or something along those lines.

This proved to their benefit as when the Navy finally started to try and actually hit their ship it was only with the intent of damaging their sails and not to sink it. To do so they needed to get closer to aim. That also meant that the Wicked Wench was also closer and they had better aim. It didn’t take long under Captain Morgan’s brilliant direction to hit the ship and set it to clearly sink. Jack wasn’t too worried about the crew though seeing as a lot of them were already in paddle boats and even if they weren’t the island was close enough that they had a fare chance of swimming back.

Jack and the rest of the crew cheered at their success. Thankful for the quick battle. They were all to excited and proud at the win to properly question why the Navy had seemingly gone easy on them.

“No! Let me go! I won’t give up!” They all hear and turned to see the Commander had pushed his second in command off himself in order to leap from the paddle boat in an attempt to swim to their ship.

“That man just doesn’t know when to quit.” Jack heard one of the pirates in the crowd huff out.

“No kidding.” Another said as they all watched him try to swim towards them. Captain Morgan looked down only briefly with a contemplating expression before speaking.

“Leave he, he’ll never catch up to the ship anyways. He’ll turn back when he realizes that.” He said and walked away most of the men doing the same in order to get the ship back in order after the assault.

After a little while longer of guilty watching Thomas struggle to the ship he too turned around with the intention of helping. All of them turned back though when the tell-tell sound of wood breaking was heard by them all. They looked to see they Navy vessel that was falling a part and the largest flag post coming down headed directly for the Commander. They all watched with shocked bated breath as the post feel. The Commander none the wiser as he was solely focused on his goal.

They watched pityingly as the man was struck with the post. Jack turning away at the very last second unable to watch another man die from the consequence of his power. When the loud splash and resounding crack was heard it was obvious to know the post had most likely broken his neck or at least cracked his skull. There was no saving him now.

Jack resisted a showing any reaction at the man’s death other than pity like the rest of the crew. Something must have shown on his face though as Captain Morgan gave him a meaningful and understanding look. Jack looked away from him soon after seeing him. Unable to bear that knowing glance. A part of him hating that another person in this world knew how much of a monster he was.

Jack recounted his vows to himself once again in that moment. To never again use his incubus ability on a man. To never even sleep with a man again even as top as the risk just wasn’t worth it. To only use his charm as a state of absolute emergency and to never absolutely _never_ use either on his crew mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd leave you guys with a rather long chapter since it will take longer for new ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
